What They Went Through Together
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: After Picaro Breaks Down When Kris is Sleeping in Wildfire's stall. What will happen. Will Kris and Junior get back together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I-But I Still Love You

This takes place in the barn, after Picaro fell while Kris was riding him. Kris is (not exclusively) going out with Kerry and Junior is trying it on his own. Yet they are together.

* * *

Kris lays out a blanket. It is about 10:00 at night and she is in Wildfire's stall. That's when a familiar voice came up behind her and startled her a little.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Kris turned around and saw Junior in the barn window. Kris thought about how much she once loved him but needed to get over it.

"Hey you. I felt bad about racing against Wildfire in the race so I thought I would make it up to him by staying with him tonight."

"Yeah, I have nothing to do either. You want some company?"

After hesitation as to whether she should and how Kerry would react. But she honestly didn't care. "Sure, why not"

"Great" Junior runs in through the entrance to the barn.

"So, you okay? With the whole Rebecca thing?"

"Yea, getting over it; how about you?"

"I am with Kerry now, actually."

"Oh, Kris. Can I ask you something? Promise not to jump to conclusions or get mad."

"Yeah, of course."

"Rebecca was just a way for me to try and get over you. Is that what Kerry is because if it is…"

"Junior, you deal with…um…loss by finding someone to help you deal with it. I bury myself in work and just deal. I am over it now and now I am okay with being with Kerry."

"Good"

There is now an awkward silence. Junior sits there kind of hurt and looks like he is having a debate inside his own head. Kris notices this and lets out a little laugh. "Something on your mind?"

"Um, yea Kris I still…"

"Lo? You there?" an unfamiliar voice has just broken through. It was coming from down the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II- He's Back

"Lo, you in here?" the in familiar voice called again.

Junior got a puzzled look on his face and Kris' suddenly lit up and ran out of the barn. Junior got up and followed but was too slow. Kris had already jumped into another guy's arms as he lifted her and they were hugging each other and smiling.

Kris finally got down and introduced her new friend to Junior. "Junior this is Tim, Tim this is Ken but we call him Junior."

"What's up man?" Tim said extending his hand out for a shake. "You're a very lucky guy. You treating her well?"

"We aren't together," Kris broke in.

"Oh, my bad" said Tim taking his hand back in. "Well then hello." He leaned in and kissed Kris on the lips. It wasn't nearly as passionate as when she kissed Junior, Kris noticed; but it was still good to have Tim back. "So Winn tells me your new best friend is a horse. Let's meet this horse that you stole, rode in 2 winning races, and got second in one because the winner pulled something."

"His name is Wildfire and how did you know all that?" Kris asked with her arm wrapped around his waist and walking past Junior.

"I followed you," Tim said kissing her on the head.

Junior turned around and followed. He was still beside himself.

"Junior I have to ask," Tim said as they were all sitting on the barn floor in Wildfire's stall; "how did you resist this girl?" Tim put his arm around Kris, "And be careful she is my baby sister."

"Wait, you two are related?" Junior asked stunned.

"Not really. My best friend ever, Sabrina; is Tim's younger sister. I was friends with Danielle before I met Tim. When Danielle introduced me to Tim he was playing his guitar and the only part f my name he heard was lo in furillo; so that's been my nickname. Ever since then he has taken care of me just like he was Danielle so I call him my big brother and he calls me his baby sister." Kris explained.

"Oh, I just wish you had gotten along with Dani so well when we were going out. My sister by the way."

"Oh right, _Junior_. Danielle told me about you. From one of Kris' phone calls. Let me tell you my friend; you had this little girl pretty wound up."-Tim said putting his arm around kris again.

"Shut up!" Kris said punching him in the ribs and then looking shyly at Junior.

"Well she had the same effect on me," Junior said giving one of his addicting Davis smiles.

They sat there talking for the rest of the night. The next morning the guys were rudely awakened by Kris' voice. It sounded far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III-One Bad Ending, One Good Beginning?

The guys woke up and scurried to their feet. They ran outside of the barn when they realized it was Kris screaming and although the voice sounded far, it also sounded close enough to get to. When they got outside they saw Kris standing with Kerry opposite her. Kerry was holding her wrists and she had blood running down her face. When she turned around her eyes said how scared she was. She didn't look at Tim however, her eyes met with Junior's right away.

Kerry saw that the guys were up now and decided to run. He jumped in his car and sprinted off. Tim ran straight to get him but Junior didn't care. He ran right for Kris; who was now on the ground. Junior was holding Kris' neck and had his other hand around her waist. Both of them sat there speechless. Kris then looked over and saw Tina Sharp sitting in her car laughing and then met up with Kerry. They kissed. That's when Kris passed out.

She woke up again at the hospital with the 3 guys she loved standing around her. A friend, one love, and one forbidden; Matt, Tim, and Junior were standing around her. "Hey beautiful; How are you feeling? What happened?" Tim started flipping out with questions. "Don't pressure her" Junior snapped.

"I am okay. Kerry just flipped out when he saw me with you guys even though we were just sleeping. Then he said something about how cheating is supposed to be the 'guy thing' to do. Then he said something about Tina Sharp while he was away. It's still a little fuzzy. I flipped out and tried to hit him. He grabbed my wrist and hit me; really hard." Kris started tearing up and she looked at Junior. "Everything from there is a blank. How long was I out?"

Matt said, "You were out for a good 5 hours. But everything is okay now."

Tim was still pacing the room, getting more and more frantic by the second. "Tim, settle down I am okay."-Kris

"I can't settle down." Almost screaming Tim exclaims, "Last time a guy laid a hand on you I flipped out. And Nick was my friend. You saw how bad I had him beat. Whenever someone hurts you they hurt me. Kris I can't help it. I need to do something to this guy to make him know to never come near you again." Then he stormed out.

Nick was an ex of Kris'. He beat her, badly. Tim was Nick's best friend but that didn't matter once Tim found out what he was doing to Kris. Tim got a bunch of his hard-core buddies to rough him up a little. It got out of hand. Nick had a concussion (neither mild nor extreme) and got a permanent muscle spasm in his left calf.

Kris looked up at Junior with sorrowful eyes. "Please help him. I don't want him to get in trouble. He is gonna get someone hurt or himself." Junior looked at Matt. He got the clue and said I'm on it. Matt left the hospital to follow Tim and the doctor came in.

"Kris, you took a pretty bad blow to the head. Nothing uncontrollable, but we will need to put you on bed rest for about a week."

"Okay, I can live with that."-Kris

"Good, so you can leave tonight and then stay in bed for about a week and then take it easy after that."

"Will, do thank you."

The doctor left and Junior and Kris were finally alone. Junior leaned in and kissed Kris. She didn't pull away. They sat there, kissing. "I was worried about you." Junior said. Kris looked at him but then felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly Junior's gorgeous face was gone and she could only say one sentence. "Stay with me" Kris mumbled as she took his hand and let the sleep take over. "Of course," Junior said kissing her forehead and lying down in the hospital bed next to her. They fell asleep together. Junior was a light sleeper and woke up when Matt burst through the door with a drunken Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV- The Losing of A Friend

"Junior, are you serious. You know I love Kris and you are still all over her." –Tim

"I love her too. Jesus, Tim I was about to tell her I loved her when you walked in."

"Fine; I am going to leave forever. You had better hope Kris wouldn't have chosen me because if she was going to then you had just ruined her chance at happiness." Then a beautiful, young, petit girl showed up at the door. "Hi, I am Sabrina. Tim, I thought you would need a ride home. Matt, thanks for calling me." She walked over to Kris and asked if she was okay. Matt explained everything and then they actually exchanged numbers. Tim was then gone forever. Kris didn't even know it. All she knew was she was thinking about Junior, all the time, non-stop; and how much she wanted him.

Kris woke up and Junior explained what happened. Kris cried because she was worried. Not because she loved him. She loved Junior and he was still there, that's all she really cared about. They went home, Junior carried her inside and "talked." Let's just say Kris obeyed the doctor's orders and never left the bed for a week.

Then Kris finally started working again, riding everything. Things were going great for her and Junior but then she got a phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V-When the Phone Rang...

The phone rang and Kris picked it up. It was her Pablo. He was away on vacation, he told Kris he was going to New York.

"Kris I have news to tell you, but I can't do it over the phone. I am sending you a plane ticket to meet me here in New York. Please pick it up and come down. I have good news and some news that could be good or bad. It depends on how you take it."

Before Kris could answer he hung up. She could tell he was nervous. That made her afraid. She called Junior and asked to meet her in the park. He agreed to be there in 15 minutes. Kris couldn't just sit there and do nothing so she left even though she would get there before Junior. She was sitting in the park at a picnic table in the dark just pacing and pacing. What could happen, what was Pablo talking about? So many questions were going through her mind.

Junior showed up and grabbed Kris' hips. He was going to pull her in for a nice, long, passionate, romantic kiss but decided a sweet peck on the cheek was enough based on her expression. "What's wrong you look so upset and nervous. Are you okay?"

"No, Pablo called from his vacation and said he had news but he couldn't tell me over the phone. He reserved a plane ticket for me to come see him but he wouldn't let me respond. He got me really worried and nervous. I don't want to go down alone. Please come with me. He is in my home town and I don't think I can deal with seeing everyone there. Please come with me. Please, please." As Kris begged Junior she got a really cute puppy dog face and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then passionately on the neck and he had no choice but to give in. "How could I say no to that," he said kissing her back. She pulled away and went to get up when Junior pulled her back down. She sat on his lap and he began to massage her neck. They soon fell asleep from the long day. Then the phone rang again early in the morning. Kris was dead asleep but Junior woke. Kris looked so comfortable so Junior got up to answer it.

"Hello?"-Junior

"Hel-Junior? What are you doing there? Is this Kris' trailer?" –Pablo

"Yea, we fell asleep. Do you know how early it is? Kris is sleeping, you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, but you had better get out of there right now. You are going to kill that girl. Get out and never see her again. I and I definitely don't want to see you in New York!"-Pablo started ranting and raving like you wouldn't believe. Junior hung up the phone again; Junior knew it was Pablo so he unplugged it so it wouldn't wake up Kris. There was no way he could go back to sleep now so he decided to get started on Kris' chores so she would have the day off.

When Kris woke up and realized Junior was gone she got upset. "_How could he just leave like that?_" she thought. Kris got upset but then realized what time it was and got up. She needed to get started on her chores. When she walked out she saw Junior with a wheel barrel and no shirt. "Hey sleeping beauty, sleep well?" he called. She then realized what he was doing and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and they started kissing. She was so grateful; she really didn't want to work today. Junior put Kris in the wheel barrel and started pushing her. (Don't worry it was clean) Then Kris realized what time it was and jumped out of the wheel barrel and started running toward her trailer. "Kris, where are you going?" Junior yelled confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI-Going Back Home

Kris ran inside her trailer and grabbed a suitcase from her closet. It was time to go to New York. She still didn't know about the little quarrel between Junior and Pablo. Junior soon came in and put a shirt on (depressing I know lol), he was still confused. "What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. New York. Seeing Pablo. Ringing any bells?"

"Oh, right. Um…I can't, I shouldn't go. This is all you Kris."

"What, you can't be serious. You can't make me go alone. Please… I need you."

Junior then told Kris what happened on the phone with Pablo and that scared Kris a little. "_Maybe I shouldn't go_," she thought. "_No, I can't just abandon Pablo like that. I need to go; but I need Junior. What will make him go?_"

"Are you sure? Pablo seemed pretty serious when he said he didn't want me there. I want to be there for you Kris; I just don't see how I can be without him killing me."

"Aww, I will protect you." giggle Kris kisses him on the lips, "I need you there."

"Okay, well then lets go," Junior puts his arm around Kris, "We have a plane to catch."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII-Meeting A New Man

The plane ride would take about 5 hours. It was a little rainy but not bad. Kris was nervous and Junior was trying to calm her down.

"Everything will be okay" he said.

"Maybe I should call him. See where we should meet him. See if can tell me anything else. See if…"

"Kris! Everything will be okay. We will call him when we get close to landing or even after we land. We still have, like, 4½ hours."

"Okay, I am going to try and fall asleep. I love you" Kris lays her head down and closes her eyes.

"I love you too." Junior whispers as he brushes hair out of her eyes.

The plane lands and Kris slept the whole way. Junior watched a movie. Nothing really happened on the plane. Kris stepped off uneasy. Junior was trying to be her confidant but found it hard. He would never give up; however, he loved Kris and would always be there for her. He wanted Kris to know that and she did.

Kris called Pablo and didn't tell her that Junior was with her. They decided to meet at Serendipity's, a nice restaurant. Kris was honestly surprised Pablo could afford something so nice. Kris and Junior checked into a hotel and just sat there for awhile before they left. On the way there Junior was trying to decide what to do about Pablo, Pablo didn't want him there and Kris did. He obviously cared more about Kris than Pablo but he knew well enough not to make Pablo mad. He asked Kris what they should do. She looked at him helpless and said, "You said everything will be okay. It will, everything is going to work out. Right?"

"Of course. Everything will be fine."

"Okay," They pulled up in front of the restaurant and walked in. Pablo was pissed off when he saw Junior but his expression loosened when he saw Kris. They sat down and began some awkward small talk. After a little silence, Kris asked Pablo in an eager voice; "So what did you call me down for, exactly."

"I would rather discuss that matter in Private, Kris. That's why I wanted you to come alone. This is a rather private business of mine; which now concerns you."

"Listen," Kris now speaking in a very stern voice, "I love Junior. He has always been there for me. I trust him and whatever you need to tell me, you can tell him. I don't care if this situation suddenly concerns me, if it does; then it concerns Junior too. I can't deal with something so sudden without him." Junior just sat there looking proud of Kris. That couldn't of been easy for her.

"Okay Kris, if you feel that strongly about this. (pause) I just…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII-The Heiress

"I just came into some money; actually a lot of money. I am going to start my own farm, Caldo Farms, and I want you to come with me. But that's not all. I also want to leave it all to you, when I am gone that is. I am also going to take care of you now." –Pablo

"Pablo," Kris said relieved that that was the news; "You don't owe me anything. Besides I could never leave the Ritter's. I would be happy to ride for you and help out but not full time. I have to day though I am thrilled that you think so highly of me." -Kris

"Kris. You are wrong, I do owe you. I haven't been there for you your whole life. That's the other part of the news. I…I…am…um…I'm you…your father."

Kris just sat there stunned. Junior was speechless but snapped out of it in time to help Kris; who began ranting. "How could you do this to me? You were there when I was born and then you left. Was I not good enough for you? Is that why you brought me to Raintree? Did everyone know besides me? This isn't fair. Thanks but I don't need your money or your help. I didn't need you growing up, I didn't need you coming out of jail, and I don't need you now."

Kris stormed out and Junior followed with a sympathetic face. Kris got in a cab and drove away, without him. Just trying to run and leave it all behind her. Junior knew where she was going; he just didn't know how to get there. They were in her neighborhood, near her apartment, and this was _her_ fault. Her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX- A Talk with Mom

Kris was so upset with her mother and Pablo for never telling her. She felt bad, she made Junior come and then she just abandoned him like that. She knew that he would want to comfort her but she didn't want to be comforted. She wanted to forget about the whole thing. The thing is she knew she wouldn't be able to run away from this. Otherwise she would be no better than him. She just needed to get the truth. Her mother would have the truth, she owed Kris that much.

Kris knocked at the new apartment door, she hadn't seen it yet. When her mom came to the door and saw Kris' expression she knew what had happened. Pablo had talked to her earlier and told her he wanted to tell Kris the truth. "Come on in sweetie," she said, "we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to let my feelings out mom. I just want you to answer some of my questions. Okay. I can't deal with you too. Not now."

"Okay Krissy. I understand. Come, sit down and I will answer whatever I can."

"Why didn't you tell me? I introduced you to Pablo when you came to visit me."

"He wasn't ready. And I wasn't so sure that you were. I knew you might want to talk me after you heard and I want clean yet. I wouldn't be able to comprehend it."

"Did you keep in touch with him while I was growing up, or in jail, or at Raintree?"

"No, I never spoke to your father…"

"Don't label him like that! He is Pablo, not my father! He wasn't my father before today and he isn't going to start now!" Kris looked down to avoid eye contact and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I didn't speak to him. Not until I came to visit you and saw him there. Then I began to speak with him to make sure he was taking care of you. Then he came here and told me he was ready to tell you and he wanted to take care of you financially. I want sure how you would react and he felt strongly about it so I told him to go along with it."

"Okay."

"Are you okay Krissy?"

"Yeah, I will be. How are you doing, with the drugs I mean?"

"Clean. I have attended 2 programs and I flushed everything that was left. You can check if you want. I am very proud. You?"

"Yea, mom I am proud of you. And I don't know what it is but I really really believe you this time."

"Well, that's because I am telling the truth Krissy. I really mean it."

"Good mom…"

Just then the doorbell rang and they both looked at each other. They were expecting Pablo. Kris ran straight for her room; her girly room. The room that wasn'ther at all. Only ceratin people were allowed to see who she was inside.Barb (Kris' mom incase you forgot her name) went to answer the door. She opened it and to her surprise it was…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X- The One Person Allowed In Her Room _Isn't_ Her Love

When Barb answered the door it was Tim. He looked good and when Kris heard Barb saying, '_Tim, Kris doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Please come back later…' _Kris came out of her room quietly and awkwardly. Tim saw her and just wanted to talk to her he said. "It's okay mom. I think I should talk to Tim." She said.

"Whatever you want Krissy. I am going to run down to the store. You kids want anything?"-Barb

"No thanks mom. Tim, you need anything?"-Kris

"No Miss F. Thanks for asking."-Tim

"Of course Tim, please make yourself at home. How's Sabrina?"-Barb

"She's great Miss F. She says hello. She wanted me to thank you for letting her crash here last weekend."-Tim

"Oh, of course…"-Barb

"Mom, I kind of need to talk to Tim alone."-Kris

"Oh, right, sorry. I will be about an hour. If _he _comes over just don't answer the door. Its okay then he will call my cell and I will think of something to tell him. Sound good?"-Barb

"Yeah; thanks mom."-Kris

"So, what are you doing here?"-Kris

"I heard what happened and wanted to see if you were okay?"-Tim

"How, how did you find out? Who called you?"-Kris

"Pablo; I knew him growing up. I never knew he was your dad. He told us he was a talent scout when we were in the band. I knew him as a cool, older dude. He liked me. He was always checking you out. Making sure you were okay. When we started going out he said e liked us together and then I thought he was a perverted, old guy so I stopped hanging out with him. I never saw him again. He just called me and said he knew I knew you and he explained everything. He said we went well together. I still think that. Where's that Davis kid?"-Tim

"Junior. I am not sure. I left him at the restaurant."-Kris

"And that doesn't mean anything to you."-Tim

"No, I just think he would try and make me feel better while I didn't want to feel better I just need to come to terms with it."-Kris

"Yeah, I get it. I am the same way. I have an idea. Come with me."-Tim

"Where are we going?"-Kris

"Trust me; I would want this because I would want to deal with something like this the same way. You trust me right?"-Tim

Kris' head was leaning down but her eyes were locking with Tim's, "yea I trust you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI-I Thought We Were Back Together

Tim leads Kris out of the apartment and down the stairway. "Where are we going Tim?" Kris keeps asking, now giggling as Tim pulls her arm forward. He sat her down on a bench and told her to stay. He just needed to make a phone call. He went into a dark alleyway and used his phone to call a certain someone. Kris waited patiently on the bench while she overheard Tim's voice. "Okay, so we will be there in about 15 minutes…No we can't get there sooner we need to take the bus….Because I don't have enough cash for a cab with me…Fine then…no she doesn't know where we are going…Don't worry she will be fine…Okay. Bye."

Now eager to see where they were going, Kris says in a sort of cutesy voice, "So who was that?" hanging on Tim's arm. "No one you need to know right now," he answered. "Fine then."

They rode the bus for about 10 minutes when another familiar face got on the bus. It was Nick. Nick saw that Kris was with Tim and just assumed that they were together. He sat down next to Kris anyway. Neither of them recognized him. He had a buzz cut and was dressed in uniform. He had just gotten back from the army. He decided it better to take out aggression on terrorists better than the ones he loved, Kris. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek; all to quick for Kris to respond. "Excuse me!" Kris asked sternly.

"What you don't remember me? How bout now? What the hell you whore! You going around cheating on me? I loved you; you are a heartless bitch going around with Tim like that. Slut!" he creamed this on the bus as everyone watched and then he swung for Kris' face. However, he stopped right before he actually hit her; pulled his hand back and looked at Tim. "How ya doing? You got her after all, huh?"

"Yeah, because we fell in love then broke up. Now we are the best of friends. Something you never were to her."-Tim

"You had better watch yourself. I…"-Nick

"It's our stop." Kris said jumping up, eager to get out of there. "Let's go Tim. I really font want to be here."

"Okay, hey man, thanks; for defending our country and all. That's a really brave thing to do."-Tim

"Thanks man; congratulations; you two look good together"-When Nick said that Kris had already gotten off the bus.

Kris and Tim started walking toward an apartment building. She still didn't know where they were going. It was all a mystery to her. She had almost forgotten about Junior. Where could he be? I don't think he is the NYC type. Oh well, if Tim was as serious as she was then this was definitely something she needed to do. They walked up to an apartment and Tim knocked on the door. He then put his arm around her as if to say I am here for you and everything will be okay. Kris took his arm off her shoulders because she was thinking about Junior. She did however need Tim so she held his hand.

Then _he_ came to the door.

Kris started to tear up and said, "Hi dad." She ran over and hugged him. Tim just stood there happy for her reaction. They talked and Kris calmed down. There were some questions, some answers, and some deliberations. Tim was very helpful. Kris was happy to have her there. But that one face, the one adorable face stayed in her head. Junior.

After they left, Kris was feeling better. Pablo agreed to never stop training her and never leave her again. He was not going to help her out financially until she was ready. He would also help out her mom; financially and morally. Barb loved Pablo and Pablo loved her; even though the feelings have died over the years Barb still needed help, Kris understood that. The last agreement was _she_ had to tell the Ritters. Tim brought Kris back to Barb's apartment. She was very grateful and showed that by kissing him on the cheek before he left. He was going to walk out of her life again. Kris didn't want to let him go but she knew she truly never would. If she needed help he would know it, she didn't know how but he always did. She just really needed to find Junior. She had been away from him for a few hours now and that was long enough. Her mom wasn't home so she went into her room and saw someone sitting on her bed. He turned around it was the face she had been missing the whole day. Junior.

"Hi, I missed you all day. I am sorry…" Kris started walking over to him but got cut off when he stood up frantically.

"Save it Kris. You drag me to NY so I can be there for you and then you take off. And not only do you leave me, you leave for Tim. I though we were back together."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII-I Will Always Love You, No One Else

Junior stormed out and Kris couldn't blame him. I knew I should have called him. There was nothing she could do about it now. She went home and talked to the Ritters about the whole father thing. They took it well; they were happy for Kris. They told her what a great man Pablo was and Matt said, "So that's where you get your horse instincts from; you're too good for it to just be luck." That made Kris smile. Matt always seemed to make her smile. However the smile faded a lot quicker than normal. Junior was the only one on her mind. Where could he be? She called his phone when she got home. She actually called more than once. He never answered.

Kris went to his apartment; she decided it was the right thing to do. He wasn't home but she invited herself in anyway. She was afraid if he came home and saw her standing in the hall he wouldn't let her in. She was suddenly very afraid. She was never so afraid of anything concerning a guy. Not even with Tim. It was just something about the way he looked at her, the was he touched her; then he left that day he kissed her on the cheek and even now when she thinks about it her face tingles, he touched her arm and she still smiles when she rubs her arm. She has fallen in love but not like this. That's how she knows this is meant to be forever.

She stands in his apartment, this is only the second time she has seen it. She then hears keys rattling outside the door. It's him she thinks; she then realizes that she didn't think about what she was going to say once she saw him. She then came to the realization that if it really was meant to be it would all come to her. He opened the door and when he saw her stopped in his tracks.

"Junior, I will always love you, no one else. I wasn't with Tim. It's just that you are so perfect and I knew that if I was with you after the whole Pablo thing that you would do the perfect boyfriend thing and try to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted; I wanted my questions answered and I wanted to just deal with it. I thought the only person that could ever understand that was me. Then Pablo called Tim and told him what happened. Tim came to me and told me he would have wanted to handle it the same way and he took me to see Pablo. Nothing happened. Nothing could ever happen with any other guy, ever; especially after I met you."

Junior walked over and kissed her. The she kissed him back. They didn't stop kissing, Kris wouldn't let them stop. She just wanted to be with him and never let anything come between them. To make sure of this she pulled him closer and closer. They were together, kissing, what seemed like 10 minutes was 1½ hours. She needed to get back. She finally pulled away and said, "Come over later, I need to get back now."

Junior groaned, his groan was much sexier than she had ever heard. She leaned in and kissed him once more but then she really had to go. She couldn't stop smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII-What Went Wrong

It was late and Kris was filled with excitement. Junior was coming over tonight. She had a plan to "celebrate" their getting back together. Kris lit some candles and took a shower. She put on make up and put her hair up in a ponytail. Junior liked it like that. He finally knocked on the door but didn't wait for her to answer. He knocked to let her know he was here but then walked right in. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair but ran out when she heard him. She knew it would get messed up any minute. She ran over kissed him and sat on the table. He leaned in close to kiss her but stopped; hovering over her lips he said, "I really missed you." She then pushed all the way kissing him. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. They were laying down when a knock at the door startled them. "Who is it?" Kris yelled. Pablo answered in a foggy voice, it sounded upset and trying so hard to be strong. "Kris, it's Pablo; we need to see you out here for a minute. It's very important and can't wait."

"This is a really bad time!" Kris and Junior were both without shirts and frantically trying to find them. Kris just threw a new one on but before Junior could Pablo burst through the door. When he saw what happened he grabbed Junior's throat and pulled him outside. Kris frantically followed screaming for Pablo to let go. He finally did when he realized what he was doing. Stunned at even himself he looked at Kris with big eyes and said I am sorry. Junior scurried to his feet and walked over to Kris. She gently touched his throat but he convinced her he was fine. He seemed okay for now so Kris concentrated on Pablo. "There has been an accident."-Pablo stated still stunned at himself.

"Who, what, when?" Kris couldn't get the words out. Junior just looked up as if he knew.

"It was Matt. Something went wrong with his car." Pablo said trying not to make eye contact with Kris because he knew it would break his heart.

"What?" Kris was now screaming and crying, "What went wrong!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV- Will He Come Home?

Kris, Pablo, and Junior all burst in through the Ritter's door; all shouting questions. Jean and Todd just sat there. Jean became teary eyed and that's when Dani burst through the door. She totally ignored everyone in the room and went straight for Jean. "Is he going to be okay? Are you going to be okay? Please tell me everything is going to be okay." Dani said half in tears.

"Dani, how much I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay I can't. I can't there is no way to know. The chopper left a little while ago. I just couldn't bring myself to go. I couldn't go in the chopper and I just haven't brought myself to go yet."-Jean

Taking Jeans hand and standing up; now completely in tears; Dani told Jean they should go to the hospital. "I have a car waiting outside, we should go. We need to be there for him."

"Your right. Is everyone going to be okay?"-Jean

"We will be fine Jean. Call us when everything is okay and we will bring Todd over…"-Pablo

"No! I want to go now. I miss Matt. I need to be with my mom! I am the man of the house now and I am going to act like it. I am going to be strong for you mom. I need to be strong." Todd was screaming at first but then his voice seemed to get lost in his sobs. Jean held him. She loved her son but there was nothing she could do but hold her youngest son.

Watching this and still not knowing exactly what happened, Kris collapsed into Junior's arms crying. She didn't want to lose the biggest confidante she ever had. Junior was already weak. Matt was his best friend. He couldn't hold Kris anymore. They sat on the couch and watched Dani, Todd, and Jean walk out the door. They would go when they were ready. Kris was crying and Junior kissed her head. He began to tear but he couldn't let Kris see that. Kris drifted off, she wasn't tired but crying took a lot out of her. When she woke up she was sitting in a hospital chair. Todd was sitting next to her waiting for her to wake up. He seemed okay but when their eyes met he started crying, the he couldn't stop. Kris held him. She knew what had happened.

Matt was gone. "I can't handle being man of the house Kris. I can't. My dad left, my brother left, I am going to be tempted to go. I can't leave my mom. She doesn't deserve this. I hate Matt, I hate him. How could he expect us to go on without him? Why did he have to be so stupid?" Todd just let it all out. Kris sat there still stunned. She heard Todd's sobs, she even heard Jean's and she believed she heard Pete's. They just seemed so far away. All she could hear, loud and clear, was the only thing she didn't want to hear. The sounds of machines trying to keep Matt's heart going. Then she heard Matt's heart beating loud and clear, than it got weak and stopped. Kris decided she needed to see him. Make him some back to her. She needed him and she wouldn't let him leave. Todd was right. How could he be so stupid and leave them all like that? She got up and started running. She didn't know where but something told her to turn left. She saw Junior crying in the hallway and when he saw her he knew. She needs to see him. He opened the door to the room and Kris ran in. She saw him lying there, so helpless, so lost and gone. There was nothing she could do. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes again and realized…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV-It Was Only a Dream

She then opened her eyes again and realized…it was just a dream. She was in the hospital chair and looked next to her. Todd had just sat down and that's when Kris lost it. She knew what he was going to do, or did she? Todd smiled and said, "He wants to see you Kris." Kris wiped her eyes and got up. Junior was sitting in the same spot and when he saw her he rose, and hugged her. "He's going to be fine." Junior held the door open for her and she walked in. But this time she didn't fall to her knees. Jean was sitting by his feet and Dani was stoking his hair. He was sitting up eating chocolate ice cream, his favorite. _(If you remember in "The Track" Matt brought out vanilla, chocolate, and coffee. Junior took coffee, Matt took chocolate, and Junior handed Kris the vanilla.)_He looked pretty happy. Kris was very content. She started walking toward him when he grabbed his stomach in pain. He groaned. Jean and Dani both jumped back as doctors swarmed him. That's when Kris fell to the ground. She watched as his ice cream hit the floor. She was on her knees crying when Junior came over and picked her up. He was holding her. Kris tried to break free but Junior wouldn't let her go. Kris finally gave in and didn't look back at Matt. They walked out of the hospital room. Then they sat back where Junior was originally. He told Kris what had happened and what the prognosis was. "He was driving and an oil truck tipped over. Everything was fine; Matt wasn't even there when it happened but his tires ran over the oil. Then when he got home the turn was so swift that the tires spun out of control and the car just flipped about 4½ times. He was able to call 9-1-1 on his own because he was about to make a call when he flipped. Then he passed out and from then on we were there. Now they said they needed to go through his stomach to stop the bleeding. Now, whenever the stomach contracts it will hurt him; there is nothing they can do but put him on pain medicine. They put a screen around his stomach to keep it in tact but they need to keep him here for observation and to insure his safety. He will be fine. Matt's tough and he will fight to get through this. He isn't stupid; he wouldn't leave all of us so suddenly." Junior kissed Kris on top of her head again. He knew she liked that and it calmed her down.

The doctors walked out with content faces. "He is fine. This was the worst of the pain because the screen broke. We ensured the fastening and all of the future pains should feel like nothing to him now. Sorry your first time seeing him was like that Kris. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am getting better. Can we see him now or is he resting?"- Kris

"You can see him now but try to keep it to 1 at a time. I know he was asking to see you Kris. You should go in. Just give Jean and Dani a minute and you should be clear to talk to him. Junior I presume. You can go in after Kris."-The doctor

"Thank you, for everything" Kris bolts through the door and saw Jean talking to her son. She had no expression on her face. When she saw Kris she stepped away from Matt because she knew Matt wanted to talk to her. "Matt, Kris is here to see you."-Jean

"Thanks mom. I love you, and stop worrying I feel fine." Matt responded in a hoarse voice.

"No, its my job. I am your mother and I love you incase you forgot." Jean said laughingly brushing hair off Matt's forehead and kissed him. She then walked out to give Kris and Matt privacy.

Everyone left the room and once they were alone Kris couldn't hold back her tears. "Why did you have to do that?" she cried, "You scared me. Nothing ever scares me but you did."

"It's okay." Matt said holding her face with a single palm. "I wanted to talk to you because when I was driving home I wanted to give you something. That's why I was driving so fast, I was excited to give you your birthday present.

"Matt, my birthday was a week ago and you don't need to get me anything. I don't like birthdays. I told you that."-Kris

"I don't care; I like buying stuff that will make you happy. Just open it…okay?"-Matt

"No, I don't want to accept the present that put you in the hospital." Kris said turning away as if to walk out.

"Ow!" Matt groaned so fake it made Kris laugh. Matt winked at her and started calling "The light, I am going to the light!" Kris walked over and hit him jokingly. But he wouldn't stop until she accepted the gift. She opened the little jewelry box and saw a pink pearl in a silver chain. She looked at Matt with one of those, you-can't-be-serious-I-can't-accept-this look. Matt said. I want you to have it. Don't worry it didn't cost me a fortune. I found the pearl in the river out in the woods while ago actually. I wanted you to have it but my buddy who is a jeweler couldn't get a silver chain until now. I didn't think a gold chain would match as well."

"I love it." Kris put it on and hugged Matt. She looked over and saw Junior pacing in front of the door.

"I think Junior wants to talk to you. I don't want to stall any longer or I think he will explode. Haha"-Kris

"Okay, see you at home Kris"-Matt

"Yeah, you'd better. See you later Matt"-Kris


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI-Coming Home

Kris and Junior were sitting in Kris' apartment waiting for the Raintree truck to pull up. Matt was coming home today and there was complete silence in the trailer. Kris was leaning against the bathroom door with her arms crossed across her chest and Junior was leaning on the table; no one made eye contact. Then the truck pulled up and the both of them scurried out the door. Kris bolted in front of Junior even though Kris was way farther away from the door. Matt got out of the truck and Jean walked him to the door of their house. Dani got out of the car next, and then Todd. Todd looked good; a lot better than when he did in Kris' dream. Everyone had gloomy and tired faces but Kris was able to see the joy of having Matt home.

That's when a red Porsche convertible pulled up and a petit girl got out. She was dressed in sweats and had her hair down but Matt looked at her like she was an angel. She walked toward Kris and looked sweetly at Matt and gave him a reassuring smile. Dani noticed this and gave Matt a dirty look. Kris and the small girl hugged. It was Sabrina, Tim's baby sister and Kris' first real friend. Sabrina had exchanged numbers with Matt at the hospital and neither Kris nor Dani knew about it. Junior did however and he was the one who called her. "Kris and Matt could both use a friend" he remembers saying over the phone. Sabrina said she would definitely be there; she was always there for Kris. Kris and Sabrina went into the trailer and Junior just stood there. He knew Dani would want to be alone with Matt and so would his family. He wanted to give Kris and Sabrina a chance to catch up, so where would he go? He decided to go and check things out at the club. He just sat there when he got there. Everything was in order and there was nothing more for him to do but sit. He was thinking of him and Kris. Things haven't been so great since they got back together. He didn't know what it was. _We're just not connecting anymore,_ he thought, _I hope she is alright_. So many thoughts were going through his mind. He wanted to connect with her again. He missed that, he wanted to know what she was thinking right then and there. Was she worried, was she thinking about Wildfire, was she thinking about _him_?

Back at the trailer Kris was telling Sabrina about her problems with Junior. "I don't know what it is Brina. I thought it would be great getting back together with him but it's just like we're friends. I miss being in love with him. Oh god, do you think it's possible to fall out of love with someone?" Kris got very concerned. She didn't want to fall out of love with Junior. She wanted everything to go back to the way things were before they broke up. "Don't worry; you can fall out of love. You did with Timmy but you won't with Junior I can tell. Just know that he loves you which he does and that you love you which you do. Right?" Sabrina answered confidently. "Yeah, definitely," Kris answered; she knew she loved Junior and wanted everything to work out. Then Kris' phone rang and the caller ID said Mobile: Davis, Ken Jr.; it was Junior. Kris looked at Sabrina with one of those what-should-I-do look. Sabrina nodded and Kris picked it up. She started talking to him and Sabrina peeked outside. Dani had just left and Kris was busy on the phone; she decided it was time to go see him. She waved at Kris signaling I will be right back and Kris nodded, still on the phone. Then Sabrina walked down the steps of the trailer and noticed the person she wanted to see limping toward the barn. It was Matt.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII-

Sabrina was sneakily walking up behind Matt. He was sitting on the computer going through his own training book. He had a lot on his mind, Sabrina could tell. She didn't know how but she did. She never knew anyone like that before. There was just something about him that made Sabrina watch him. She didn't have that much time to think about it though. She was right behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt was actually surprised to see Sabrina, he was expecting Dani. He knew Dani had feelings for him and he felt bad because he was leading her on but that's only because he himself was lonely; but not since Sabrina. "How are you feeling?" Sabrina whispered in his ear. "A lot better; how did you know to come down?"

"Junior called me actually. He said you got into an accident and Kris was feeling a little depressed. I felt obligated to come down. Not that it's such a chore to see you." Sabrina said kissing Matt on the cheek.

Meanwhile back at Kris' trailer…

"No, I just think we need to talk." –Kris

"Okay; you don't think we should break up do you?" –Junior asked concerned and afraid of the answer he might get.

"No! God no. Junior I think we need to be together, I am not going to give up on us!" –Kris was almost shouting.

"Okay Kris. I just wanted to make sure. I want to be with you too. You want me to come over tonight?"-Junior

"Yea, um…yea. That'll be good. See you later. I love you Junior."-Kris

"I love you too."-Junior

Then they hung up the phone.

Back at the barn:

"So, you want to hang out at the club tonight? You think you're up to it?"-Sabrina

"Yea; then maybe we can hang out afterward too."-Matt said then kissing Sabrina on the lips. Sabrina kissed him back. They sat there kissing.

At the Davis House:

"I just don't know. He seems so out of it. You think it's the accident. I can't figure it out. Maybe he really doesn't love me anymore."-Dani was thinking out loud but she was hoping the maid right next to her would answer.

"If you ask me Miss Davis; I wouldn't let him go. Talk to him; see what he says;"- The maid answered in a heavy Spanish accent. Dani was convinced; she was going to straight out ask Matt if he thought they ever had a chance again. She asked the driver to bring her to Raintree. "Of course Miss Dani. Going to visit Mr. Ritter are we?" The old man asked with a smile on his face. "Yea; thanks Barney;" Dani said with a weak smile. Barney had been her driver since fourth grade and he was always so sweet to her. The car started and Dani felt her stomach turning upside-down. So many thoughts were going through her mind. _What would he ask? What would he respond with? Is he still in love with Kris? Does he have another girlfriend that he is keeping from me? Does he still think we have a chance; did we ever have a chance?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII-How Could You Not Tell Me!

Matt and Sabrina were in the barn; kissing. Sabrina was on top of Matt on a pile of hay when she suddenly jumped off at the sound of a car pulling up. Dani had arrived. Matt knew that they had broken up but it was like they were together. Sabrina realized who it was and decided to give Matt a chance to talk to her. Sabrina got up and hid in Wildfire's stall. Wildfire had gotten used to her and he was like a human. Any friend of Kris' was a friend of his. Sabrina motioned for Wildfire to be quiet as she crouched down to listen to the conversation without being seen.

Dani walked in and saw Matt lying in they hay. She had just missed Sabrina and frankly; Dani had no idea who Sabrina was. Dani sat down next to Matt and asked laughingly; "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Just hanging out. My leg got tired and I decided to sit down. What are you doing here?"-Matt

"I just needed to see you. Um; you know o make sure you were alright."-Dani couldn't bring herself to straight out ask Matt if they still had a chance. She was too afraid. Dani. They girl who was always the confidant one had broken down the second her and Matt started dating. When it came to Matt she could only be strong when they were together. Not like friends but more.

"Thanks but I am really fine. You should probably…"-Matt said nervously.

"Matt?" Dani interrupted in an innocent voice; "Do you think we could ever have a chance again. I mean I know a lot has happened with Kris and everything. Are you over her? Are you over me?"-Dani took one look at Matt's sorrowful expression and couldn't bear to make eye contact with him any longer. "Could we forget I ever came here? Let's just stay friends and forget this. Unless you still have feelings for me?"-Dani couldn't hide that she wanted him to hold her in his arms and say 'everything will be alright. I will always love you.'

"Dani," Matt looked guilty. "I did love you; but it's over for me. I am so sorry. I definitely don't want to lose you as a friend but I just want to stay friends. I am kind of with someone right now."-Matt couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Not because she still had feeling for him and he thought she was a loser; no; Matt felt sorry because he didn't see how much she cared for him and how much he hurt her. Meanwhile still in the stall; Sabrina thought about how much she wanted to jump out and law Dani's eyes out for trying to steal Matt back. But for some reason; she didn't. There was something about Dani that made Sabrina want to comfort her instead of, well, hurt her.

Dani began to walk away and was almost in her car. Barney looked at her with a sorrowful yet reassuring face. At the last second Dani turned around to see Sabrina walking toward Matt to comfort him. It was then that Dani let the tears fall. "How could you! How could you not tell me! I will never stop loving you Matt! Never! But if you still want to be friends; next time act like a friend and tell me!" Dani was screaming this in between sobs. She climbed in the car and Barney looked at Matt as a sign of good-day. Only today it seemed a lot colder than normal; Matt couldn't blame him.

Meanwhile back at the trailer:

Kris heard a knock at the door. It was Junior. He was coming over tonight. Kris was so nervous she almost threw up and told him not to come. She got over it and decided she needed to talk to him. Kris ran over to the door. Only when she opened it it wasn't Junior. It was Tim. "What are you doing here?" Kris asked surprised. When he let himself in Kris started thinking about what Junior would say if he walked in with Tim here. Thing weren't so great already. She didn't want to screw things up even more.

"Kris come with me;" Tim told her looking her square in the eye.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX-Are You Coming?

"Come with me? Please. Don't you trust me?" Tim asked Kris with a puppy-dog face. His voice seemed a little hoarse.

"Last time I went somewhere with you Junior broke up with me. I am not going to screw things up with him anymore."-Kris crossed her arms in from of her chest.

"Anymore? You two are having problems." The second he said that he regretted it. Junior had just walked in. He didn't want to screw things up for Kris, he accepted that they were just friends and he wanted to…well I won't spoil that.

Junior looked at Tim, then at Kris. "What's going on?" Kris had no idea what to say so she blurted out the truth.

"I don't know. Tim just showed up and he wants me to go somewhere with him. Don't get mad Junior. I swear I didn't ask him to come here."-Kris felt the pressure building up and then she felt a hot tear stream down her face. Junior couldn't get mad at her. He held her head close to him and told her everything was okay. "Relax Kris. It's okay. Calm Down." Junior tried to calm her down and then he looked at Tim; "I swear she didn't ask me to come over. I will explain. You can come with us if you want Junior." Tim said trying not to look at Junior.

Junior put his arm around Kris as they sat on the bed. She rested her head against his chest. Tim sat at the table eager to explain his story.

"Kris; I don't know if you remember but when you turned 13 you said you wanted to plan a whole weekend for when you turned 20. I know I am a little late but I have plane tickets to New York. You want to go?" Tim held up two round trip plane tickets for New York. "Junior I know how special you are to Kris and I would love buy you a ticket to come with us." Kris still looked confused.

"I don't want to intrude on your planned vacation. Thanks anyway. You two have fun." –Kris could tell Junior didn't want her going alone so she lied.

"No, no. This wasn't a planned thing. I was talking about things I might want to go when I got older. It wasn't like a pact or something that we made."-Kris shot a glance at Tim as to say go with it. Tim picked it up right away.

"So what's planned? I think I could make it." Junior said with a smile hugging Kris tight.

"We are going to go to get tattoos and then we are going Bungee Jumping off the Ronkonkoma Bridge. Then I figured we could hang out at the waterfall for a party my friend is having and by Lake Ronkonkoma and River."-Tim said very excited; although his voice was still very hoarse.

"Are you okay? Does your throat hurt or something?"-Kris asked curiously. She had a concerned face and was looking at Tim.

"Yea; I am fine. It's just…"-Tim was interrupted by someone bursting through the trailer door.

Sabrina and Matt burst in. They were both smiling and then Matt asked if they wanted to go to the club tonight. Sabrina's smile faded however when she saw Tim. "Tim what are you doing here? You're supposed to stay home. Did you tell Kris? The doctor said…"-Sabrina started firing questions at her brother like she was the older one.

"Doctor? What doctor? Tim, are you alright? What's going on?"-Kris didn't know what was going on and she just wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you had told her. If you aren't here to tell her then what are you doing here?" after a long pause she realized why he was here. "Oh, her birthday weekend. Are you sure you are up for that."-Sabrina asked. She knew this weekend was important to her brother.

"Yea; I am definitely up for it. So, are you guys coming?" He then looked at Kris. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah; yeah I am coming."-Kris knew that this was important to him. She would find out what was wrong. In the mean time though, she wanted to make him happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX-Let's Get Going

"Yea; Yea I am coming." Kris said to Tim.

"Good; then start packing out plane leaves in the morning. We have a 7:20 flight." Tim said as he began to get up and leave.

"Wait!" Kris grabbed his sleeve. "First you need to tell me what's wrong." Kris looked around as a sign for everyone to give them a minute. Everyone began to walk out. Sabrina had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. As Junior passed he rubbed Kris' arms as to say it will be okay; then he whispered in her ear' "Yell if you need anything." He still didn't completely trust Tim.

Tim waited until everyone was outside when he finally looked Kris in the eye. Kris tried to look tough and serious but Tim could tell she was scared. She knew something was wrong but she wanted to make Tim believe she could handle it; even if she couldn't.

"Kris; I'm sick." He was her big brother. He didn't want her to think any less of him so he tried not to make eye contact. He couldn't let her see how afraid he was himself.

Kris began to tear. She couldn't hide it anymore. "Wha…What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Tim held up his arm. It had a very big bruise on it. "I fell last week Kris. I fell and the bruise won't go away. I went to see a doctor and he ran some tests for leukemia. I have a mild case that isn't growing…yet. The doctor gave me a few years."

Kris was now in full blown tears. "Then why the hell do you want to take me on my birthday weekend. I would just like to have you get better. I want you to get better! Go home! Go home Tim and I will come! I will help out! I…"

"Kris!" Tim yelled interrupting her hysterical screams. "I am not going to live the rest of the life that I have sitting in bed having people wait on me hand and foot! I am going to take care of myself and live my life. Why do you think I made your birthday weekend when you turned 20 instead of 21 like we planned!"

Kris tried so hard to hold back her tears. She did a pretty good job of it too. She ran over and hugged him; she didn't want to let go. She would give almost anything to just know for a fact that he would be okay. He would live a long healthy life. Tim was a songwriter who enjoyed life. He broke the long helpful (and needed-which he wouldn't admit) embrace and he told Kris to wait here. Tim ran out of the trailer and came back fairly quickly with his guitar. He told Kris that he met a sweet young girl at the clinic and he wrote a song about her. She loved music too. He sang a song (the real song is Skin by Rascal Flatts but I am borrowing it for Tim's character).

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
_And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

Kris found herself sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of the song. What would he do if he couldn't sing anymore? She couldn't think about what would happen if he were to…um…_leave_ her. When he finished the song she ran over and hugged him once again. She really didn't want to let go.

"You are you are up for this weekend?" Kris asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah; Kris I still feel fine. That's why I want to go before I can't anymore." Tim answered looking straight at her. There was no need to be afraid of looking her straight in the eye anymore because he was sure of this. He needed to bring Kris on this weekend.

"Okay; just…if you feel sick or anything. Please just stop doing what we are doing; or tell me. I guess I just want you to stay honest with me. Ya'know?" Kris asked a little uneasy about all of this.

"Of course." Tim put his arm around Kris' neck and kissed her head. "Don't worry; I am going to take care of everything. I am going to be fine."

Kris couldn't deal with this. "Come on; let's get going."

Tim understood that Kris dealt with things by burying herself in work. "Okay; pack up and I will stay with the Ritters. Okay? I will come over in the morning. Be ready by 7."

"Okay;" Kris sat on the bed and just tried to let it all sink in. She wanted to give Tim some great memories; just incase they were his last. Then Junior walked in.

"Kris? Tim looked a little uneasy coming out of here; are you okay?" Junior asked concerned.

"What. Oh yeah. I will be fine. Listen, Junior I just really don't want to talk about it okay. Let's just get going."

"Okay; okay." Junior said turning around. He was going to go home and pack. He would come back tonight to be here for Kris.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI- She's Coming?

Junior left; knowing Kris needed some space, to get his stuff together. They were leaving tomorrow and he was excited to spend a weekend with Kris. He walked into his apartment to find Dani sitting there folding his laundry. When he walked in she looked up, startled, and began to cry.

"What's wrong? Dani? Are you alright?"-Junior walked over to her; confused, and put his arm around her.

"Matt…broke…up…with…me! I just can't seem to get over him!" Dani said in between sobs.

"Okay, relax. He felt bad because he had seen Matt with Sabrina and he knew about them. He had just assumed that Dani knew. They weren't going out or anything. Well you know what happens when you assume; you make an ass out of you and me. Dani asked what he was doing home so early. She had known that Junior was going to talk to Kris tonight and she expected it to take a few hours.

"I came to get some stuff together. Kris and I are spending a weekend together. We are flying to New York tomorrow morning."-Junior said sympathetically; he didn't want to leave Dani.

"Oh, you going alone?"-Dani

"Actually no. We are going with Matt, Sabrina, and Sabrina's brother and Kris' old friend Tim. It's for Kris' birthday."-Junior

"Well; let me come. Dad isn't home and I want to prove to Kris that I am sorry about the drugging. Please. I promise not to intrude on _your_ romantic weekend or anything. Please!"-Junior really wanted to say yes to Dani but he knew he would have to ask everyone else first; especially Matt.

"We are going bungee jumping and getting tattoos. You still want to come?"–Junior

"You're getting a tattoo!"-Dani asked half laughing.

"Yea; I am going to try it. I might not. I need to decide what to get." Junior said; "Tell you what; let me ask everyone if you can hang out with us. You sure you're the New York type?"

"I can handle it. Just call them; please."-Dani said handing him her cell phone.

Junior called. Tim picked up Kris' line. "Hello?"

"Dude; it's Junior. Where's Kris?"-Junior

"Kris is getting her stuff together but then she went to talk to Wildfire."-Tim

"Oh; listen; my sister has nothing to do this weekend and wanted to know if she would come. Is that alright? I told her what our plans were and she still wants to come. Don't worry we can pay for it but I thought I should ask since this was originally your vacation with Kris."-Junior

"Yeah; it's fine. We are going to have, like, a big party with all of Kris' old friends when we get there so I don't want you guys to be totally bored. Don't tell Kris it is going to be a surprise. It's going to be a classy party though so tell your sister to bring a nice dress or something. Okay?"-Tim

"Yeah; Great thanks man."-Junior said as he hung up the phone. "Bring a nice dress too; Tim's planning a nice party for Kris. Okay. Go get your stuff and we will pick you up tomorrow morning at like 7:15. Okay?"

"Great. Thanks Junior."-Dani said as she hugged him.

The next morning Junior woke up next to Kris. They had fallen asleep while talking about what tattoo they might get. Kris' phone rang at 6:15; it woke them both up. Kris answered it. Tim had called her to wake her up and tell her to start getting ready. Then something occurred to Junior. "Hey Kris? What about work? And Jean and…um…Pablo?"

"Oh; don't worry I talked to Pablo. I figured he owes me so he let me take the weekend off."-Kris, "You ready?"

"Yeah; listen. When are we going to pick up Dani?"-Junior

"What!" Kris glared at Junior; "Dani's coming!"

"Yeah; didn't Tim tell you? I called last night to ask if she could come. Tim picked up. Is it alright? Kris I know you and Dani don't get along but she said she wanted to prove how sorry she was about the drugging. It was my father. Not her. Please forgive her. Kris she is close to me and so are you. I want you two to be close also; or at least friendly."-Junior

"Okay; fine. I will try."-Kris leaned in and kissed Junior on the lips. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin this weekend.

Tim ran in with Matt and Sabrina close behind. "Ready?" Tim asked very jumpy for it being 10 to 7 in the morning. "Yeah" Kris and Junior responded in unison.

They drove to pick up Dani. You could tell Matt was surprised to see her. Dani looked gorgeous as they all got into a limo that Tim had rented to bring them to the airport. They all got on the plane sitting close together and took off. Kris, Sabrina, and Dani sat together and Matt, Junior, and Tim sat behind them. The girls were watching a movie while the guys fell asleep. Junior wanted to sit with Kris but he was okay after awhile; he eventually fell asleep. He wasn't exactly used to getting up before noon. The plane ride was smooth and then the seatbelt light came on. They were half an hour away from landing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII-The Beginning of the Weekend

The ding that the seatbelt light made woke up the guys. As they frantically scurried to put their seatbelts on the girls laughed. "Have a nice nap" all the girls said in unison.

"Yeah;" said Junior looking curiously from Kris to Dani. "You too are still alive. You guys didn't kill each other?"

Kris smiled and looked at Dani; "Noo. I think we have come close to accomplishing friendship." Kris let out a little laugh. She never hated Dani and she understood that Dani was only mean to her because she was in love with Matt. Kris didn't agree with it but she understood it.

Junior looked happily surprised. "Good."

The plane landed and everyone got off. They were excited but you wouldn't believe how much a long plane ride takes out of you. They went back to Tim's place. Kris, Junior and Dani were going to crash there. Tim had an extra sofa bed but that was it. Dani was going to stay in Tim's room and Kris and Junior were staying on the sofa bed. Tim decided that he didn't trust his sister with Matt. Matt was going to crash on Sabrina's sofa bed and Matt was going to stay in her guest room. Sabrina was going to stay in her regular bed. After they figured out the living situations they decided to just hang out at Tim's until late. His place was cool. It wasn't very decorative but there was just something about it. Kris always had fun there. Tim threw the best party, even better than Junior's, although she had the most fun with Junior at the party at Matt's house; when Winn came to visit and everything. Just thinking about it made her smile. She looked over at Junior to see him staring right back at her. 'I love you' he lipped and then he winked. Kris did the same back. They both began to giggle.

Tim ran in with 6 beers and offered one to everyone. Sabrina and Matt gladly took one. Junior had never had it and he simply wasn't in the mood to try; Dani however had only had mixed drinks (Martini's, Cosmo's, etc.) and Kris had just never been a beer drinker. She walked over to the fridge. She took out a whole bunch of mix and match ingredients. She asked Tim where the blender was and he told her. She walked over to the cabinet and got it out. She was making some kind of drink. She finally poured 2 glasses of her concoction and gave one to Dani. "Trust me; I am an expert in this sort of thing. Try it." Dani took the glass and tasted it. Her eyes bugged out and drank some more. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Sabrina's head. She put down her beer and walked over to get a glass. "Is this your famous Absolute Crystal!" Sabrina exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah; of course," Kris replied

Junior wanted to try it so he got up and got himself a glass. Soon enough Kris was making another pitcher. Everyone loved her alcoholic concoction.

After a good 4 pitchers everyone decided they still needed to drive back to Sabrina's so they stopped drinking and half the group left. Dani locked herself in Tim's room and Kris ran to take a shower. Junior just sat outside making the bed and watching college ball. He got bored so cleaned up a little bit. Eventually Kris came out and laid down. Junior ran into wash his face and then laid right next to her. She had already passed out. She was small and her body couldn't take that much alcohol. She wouldn't have a hangover in the morning but she was offally tired. Suddenly they were both asleep.

A few hours later they both woke to the sound; _"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. It's true…" _That was Kris' ring tone and Tim was calling her. It was 8:45.

"Kris, were you sleeping?"-Tim

"Yes;"-Kris moaned. Junior wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He went to wake Dani up. Dani and Junior both walked out; Junior was dragging his feet but Dani was surprisingly chirpy. She was a morning person, unlike everyone else. Junior went to take a shower and Kris hung up with Tim.

"Tim is going to swing by in like an hour to go bungee jumping and then we are going to come back here to hang out for awhile. Then later tonight we are going to hang out at the waterfall. It's totally wasted if we don't go at night. We are going to get tattoos in the morning so tomorrow isn't ruined, being our last day here and all."-Kris announced to, apparently, Dani because there was no one else around.

"Sounds good," Dani answered; "what type of tattoo are you going to get Kris?"

"I am getting flowers flowing in the wind on my hip. I always wanted that. What about you? Are you even getting one?"-Kris

"Yeah, of course; I am not just going to sit there. I am getting 'That Which Does Not Kill Me Only Makes Me Stronger' in Spanish on my lower back I am going to ask the guy to copy my cross and put it next to the words."-Dani said clutching her necklace.

"Wow; that sounds really cool."-Kris responded. At that moment Junior came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around is waist. He went fishing through his suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Kris began to laugh.

Junior stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Going commando are we?" Kris said with a giggle and then Dani joined in.

"Oh, right." Junior went back into his suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxers. He ran back into the bathroom. He came back out dressed and put his arm over his head (like he was scratching the back of his neck). "What are you doing?" Kris asked. "That's where I am getting my tattoo," he said. "It's going to say Davis going straight down my arm."

"That's so cool," Kris responded. Dani said the same. They just kind of sat there getting everything together when Tim came through the door.

"You guys ready?" Ever since Tim got sick he has been a morning and night person.

"Yeah I guess. A little nervous though." Kris giggled, she was still tired.

They headed over to the bridge where there were three big guys and all the gear they could possibly need. They were all spread out. "Here's the thing." One guy stepped forward; "The only gear we could get for you folks today were doubles. We got three sets so you could all go down at the same time but no one can go by themselves." Kris clutched Junior's hand and Matt put his arm around Sabrina. Tim looked over at Dani and smiled. "Hey girly. Be my partner." Tim said in a totally un-rejectable voice. Dani laughed and agreed. "Great!" the big man said. Go over to one of my guys and one set of you can come with me. Kris pulled Junior's arm over to the man in the middle. "I want to be able to see everyone as we go down!" she exclaimed.

They all got suited up and Tim told Kris that she should fall first. She hugged Junior and he put his arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms; but this was a very nerve-racking situation. Junior looked down at her as they stood on the edge of a bridge. Kris looked down at the water. It looked so clear and she saw a little speed boat waiting on hand to get them down after they fell. Kris couldn't wait. It was hard falling instead of jumping off but they did it. Everyone watched as they fell. They both screamed but once they hit the water it was silent. Then they came back up and there were more screams. Everyone still on the bridge couldn't wait to get down. Kris and Junior were bouncing there, dipping into the water consistently until the speed boat came over and un-hooked them. They both fell straight into water. They came back up and were staring at each other. Two guys suddenly pulled them up into the boat and Kris looked up and saw Sabrina and Tim both going down. She looked over at Junior who looked frozen. She walked over next to him and put a blanket that she found on the bench around his shoulders. "That was so great. Like, I can't even explain what I felt. How about you?" Kris looked over to see Junior's reaction. He looked back. "It was cool, but the best part was seeing your face going down. I can't even explain it but it was fright and excitement. It was very entertaining." Junior laughed and Kris smiled but punched him in the arm playfully. They went back up after picking up the others and then they went down again. They went down about three times. Kris was having the best time, Tim too. They both seemed to forget that Tim was sick. The thought didn't occur until they made eye contact and there was something about Tim's smile; like he was trying to memorize the moment. Kris understood why.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII-The Waterfall Reunion

They group traveled back to Tim's apartment once again. Everyone was kind of just sitting there talking about what they felt while falling. Then they started talking about Kris' old friends. "You'll never guess who's _engaged_."Tim said to Kris.

"Who!"-Kris asked eager.

"Brittany and Tom!"-Tim said happily.

"Oh,"-Kris said totally unsurprised.

"She liked him since like 8th grade."-Kris

"Oh, well Tom is seriously thinking about asking her to marry him. He is just afraid of how she will react. I told him that she loves him and would jump off the bridge so he would know her name but he is thinking too much into it."-Tim said surprised himself.

"Yeah; anyway, also, Kristen and Heath are going out now and so is Paige and Jake."-Tim

"Heath finally went out with Kristen?"-Kris asked.

"Yeah and he actually doesn't regret it."-They both laughed.

Sabrina and Matt decided they wanted to take showers before they went out. They decided they were going to go clubbing. Dani didn't want to wear the dress that she brought so she was going to borrow something of Sabrina's. Tim was going to stay at his place with Kris and Junior so he could take a shower. Matt, Sabrina, and Dani left and Tim jumped in the shower. He was out within 5 minutes. Kris told Junior that he could go next. Junior jumped in the shower and Tim knew that when Kris went next she would take forever. "When Junior gets out we are going to go with everyone else and find a cool enough club for your return." Tim said with a smile. "We will call you when we find somewhere and you can come meet us up there. You know where everything is right?"

"Yeah, sure; that sounds great."-Kris responded.

"Cool," and at that moment Junior came out and Tim told him what was going on.

"Sounds good," Junior said.

"Great;" Kris went into the bathroom and the guys walked out of the apartment.

Once in the hallway Tim turned to Junior. "Listen; I got a bunch of Kris' old friends up at the waterfall. We are going to go pick up everyone and then when Kris calls we are going to tell her where we are. It's going to be like a surprise birthday basically."

"Oh, right the party you were talking about. Okay."-Junior. The guys walked down the stairs and into Tim's car. They went to pick up Matt, Dani, and Sabrina; then they explained what was going on. When they all got to the Ronkonkoma Waterfall there were a whole bunch of people. A whole bunch of people that Dani, Matt, and Junior didn't know. They kind of stuck together until Sabrina came over to pull Matt away. She wanted to introduce him to all of her friends. Tim decided that he liked Dani and wanted to introduce her to everyone also. Dani let him lead her around to meet everyone. She wasn't having the best time but it was fun. Junior was standing alone. Looking over the water and waiting for a cab to pull up with Kris inside. Then Tim's phone rang and Kris was ready to come down.

"Everyone shut up!" he yelled when he realized it was Kris. "Hello?" he answered.

"Yeah, Tim; it's Kris. Where are you so I can come down?"-Kris

"I decided to show everyone the waterfall; why don't we just hang out here?"-Tim

"Yeah, that sounds great! I will grab a cab and be right down."-Kris

"Great."-Tim said hanging up his phone. "She's going to be here in about 5 minutes. Everyone back away from the edge so she doesn't see anyone until she gets up here!" Tim yelled to all the guests. (The guests consisted of Tim, Junior, Sabrina, Matt, Dani, Paige, Jake, Heath, Kristen, Brittany, Tom, Victoria, April, Dan, Lindsey, Matt (a different Matt), Kelsey, Bob, Leah, Craig, even Winn was there, Michelle, Dean; etc. There were just so many people.) Junior turned around and saw everyone backing away. He walked over to join them. He couldn't wait to see Kris.

A yellow city cab pulled up and the driver went around letting Kris out. She was wearing a short length black halter dress with a gold stripe. Kris wore her hair down and curled it; she knew Junior liked her hair like that. She saw the lights at the top and started walking up the side. As she was walking the light went out and she hesitated to keep going but then she did. She got to the top and everyone help up their drinks as the light went on and yelled "surprise!" Kris couldn't believe it. Tim ran over and hugged her; good thing to or she probably would have hit the ground. She couldn't stop smiling; everyone she had left was there. Everyone. But the only person she couldn't find was Junior. Then she noticed him lost in a swarm of people; lifting his glass.

Kris started walking; she wasn't sure where but she needed to move. A little more than one at a time the guests all came up to her. After about her third 'Hey how ya doing?' she needed to see Junior. He was sitting on a rock still looking over the water. She came up behind him and jumped on his back. "Hey you! I missed you." She said kissing his neck. He put her down and turned around.

"Yeah; I missed you to but I didn't want to interrupt your reunion."-Junior said kissing her back.

"C'mon. I want to introduce you to everyone. Please; I want you to meet everyone."-Kris said pulling Junior's arm trying to get him to follow her. He did.

Kris put her arm around Junior's waist and he put his arm around Kris' shoulder. They walked through the crowd and Kris introduced Junior to everyone. She never failed to say how much she loved him. Junior finally felt like he was having a good time. He loved how Kris was so happy. Then Tim came up in front of everyone on a little stage and he had a microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please! Thank You. Even though her birthday was last week we are celebrating it today. Happy 20th birthday Kris Furillo. We all love and miss you. Please come up here and say a few words, if you will."-Tim

Kris blushed and Junior pushed her away, "Go on." He said. So Kris ran up to Tim and hugged him again.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone and to apologize for not keeping in touch. I have been having the best time with all of you and I totally plan to keep it up all night!"-Kris raised her glass and laughed. "But seriously everyone, I really want to thank Tim for putting this all together for me. So let's here it for Tim, Timmy, my big brother, and the best singer I have ever heard. Maybe if we clap hard enough he will sing something for us." Everyone began to clap so hard and a few people pushed Tim up so that he had no choice but to sing.

"Okay, okay." He said once on stage. "But I am going to need my band if I am going to sing anything." Again, everyone began to cheer. Sabrina, Winn, and Dean ran onstage. Dean sat by the drums, Sabrina got on the keyboard, and Winn picked up a bass. Tim ran to get his guitar and then he started singing. (again I am going to borrow a Racal Flatts song: What Hurts The Most) Everyone was cheering and listening. Junior was watching the performance when he noticed something coming straight at him. Kris was running toward him and then she jumped in his arms. It was like a rock concert. Junior wrapped his arms around Kris and they started dancing. When Tim finished the song he started up with Headstrong (I am borrowing another song, this time by Trapt). After a few hours people started to drift away. Tim continued to play but every time Kris turned around she noticed people mouthing 'goodbye' to her as they left. Some people actually came up to her. Before Kris knew it her, Junior, Dani, Matt, Sabrina, Tim, Dean, and Winn were the only ones left. Tim finished his song and then they stopped. Dean needed to go and he was Winn's ride so they left. The group decided to stick around and talk. It was about 2 in the morning and they were all a little tired but they still didn't leave. They were all sitting on the ground when Kris suddenly got up; she wanted to look down at the water. The same water they had fallen into earlier that day, the same water she remembers Tim teaching her how to swim in. She wanted to try to re-live every moment she had in that water. She kicked off her shoes, untied the strap of her halter and let her dress fall to the ground. She stepped out of it; she was standing there in her bra and panties. Tim stared in disbelief; Dani stared in laughter; Sabrina stared in laughter also; Matt just stared and Junior was beside himself. Kris jumped going down alongside the water in the water fall. The guys got up and looked down. Kris was twisting and turning in the air and she finally hit the water. Then the guys noticed Dani and Sabrina run by and going down just like Kris. Then they hit the water. The guys looked at each other and started getting down to their boxers. Then they all jumped; Meeting the girls at the bottom. They started splashing and swimming around. The water was hot. It reminded Matt, Dani, and Junior of the hot springs (Lost and Found season 1). After about an hour they were really tired and wet back up to get their clothes. They were dripping wet but they just threw their clothes on anyway and drove home. They had a great time but they were all exhausted. The sleeping situations were the same as the night before and within half an hour they were all sleeping.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV-Getting the Tattoo

Kris woke up by herself for the first time in a long time, no one called, there as no alarm and it was nice. She looked over and Junior was lying next to her. She figured Tim went with Sabrina and Matt back to her house but moments later he came out of Dani's bed room. Kris was utterly surprised. "What are you doing!" Kris whispered as she tried to get out of bed without waking up Junior. Tim stopped startled in his tracks.

"Oh, geez you scared me. Nothing happened, we fell asleep. Besides I like the girl, sue me."-Tim walked over to the fridge and got out a glass or orange juice.

"Does she know that you're sick Tim? Does she know, did you tell her? Because if you didn't that's not fair to her."-Kris told him still trying to keep her voice down. If Junior found out he would flip out.

"No, okay, no. I didn't tell her. I just couldn't do it."-Tim

Little did they know he just did. Dani was on the other side of the bedroom door listening. She felt a hot tear run down her cheek. She heard footsteps coming toward the door and she jumped back in bed. She pretended to still be sleeping. Tim came in and kissed her arm. "Wake up Dani; it's a new day." Dani pretended to wake up slowly but she was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

"Hey;" she said in a sleepy voice.

"I need to talk to you Dani."-Tim said in an uneasy voice. "It's really important."

Dani couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I know you're sick Tim. I heard you. Why didn't you tell me?"-Dani

"Dani, I just couldn't you can understand that."-Tim

"Yea, I can. That's why it hurts so much."-Dani

Tim put his arm around her and constantly told her it was going to be alright.

"Tim, I don't like this. This is going to sound a little weird but why don't you come live with me? My dad just went to…um…jail and me and my brother own everything so we can give you great medical care. Our maids can take care of you, everything can go really great."-Dani looked at Tim with hopeful eyes.

He looked back down at her and it looked like he was going to reject her; but he didn't. "That sounds great. You would do that for me huh? Kinda like me don't'cha?"-Tim said with a laugh.

"Just a little,"-Dani giggled. "So let's get tattoos."-Dani said jumping up.

They both walked out of the room and Junior was just waking up. Kris gave Tim a _sooo?_ Look. Tim nodded and smiled. Junior got up and looked at Tim; "Where you here, with…um…her all night?"

"NO!"-Kris jumped in, "I mean, no. Tim just came in a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Junior said with his eyes half open. He was still tired.

Kris pulled his arm up before he fell asleep again. "Get ready, we need to get ink shot into our skin today." Kris said with a giggle.

"Oh, boy does that sound exciting." Junior said dragging his feet into the bathroom.

After about an hour everyone made their way to the tattoo parlor. A very, very large man completely _COVERED _in tattoos with a needle in his hand. "Who's first?" he said with a smile making the needle make a whizzing sound. Tim gave Kris a little nudge and she stumbled forward. She laughed because she didn't care. She wanted to go first. She laid down in what looked like a dentists chair. She had already sat down with the man and he sketched up what her tattoo would look like. "Where you want it girly?"

"Right here." Kris said as she pulled down her jeans just enough for the man to see the spot.

"Okay, here we go."-The big guy.

Kris was holding the arm of the chair so tight because of the pain. She then felt a hand come over hers. She looked up and Junior was standing there holding her hand. "Relax," he said; "You said this is what you want."

Kris laughed but it still hurt so she took Junior's hand and tried to bear it. Before she knew it there was a bandage on her hip and she could get up. Then Junior sat down and they never let go of each other's hand. Junior lifted his arm and the whizzing began. Junior's face scrunched up but he never said a word. Kris squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there for him. That was what was so special about their relationship; they were there for each other even with the smallest pain (that's what this was compared to something big like their break-up). A bandage was put on his arm and then Tim sat down, then Dani, then Sabrina, then Matt. Before Kris knew it they were all sitting there deciding what to do now. Kris looked at her watch and said they had to make their plane in 2 hours so they should get going in about one hour. Then Tim announced that he was out of Tylenol and they should go get some. Together they walked down to CVS and picked up 6 little packages. No one really said a word until they got back and needed to pack up. Dani, Junior and Kris threw everything into a suitcase and then they all drove over to Sabrina's place so Matt could get his stuff. Then Tim drove everyone to the airport for their goodbyes. Tim was coming with them this time. Sabrina said she could take care of selling his apartment and box up his stuff to get shipped over to him. Junior was okay with the whole thing because Dani explained the situation. Matt kissed Sabrina good bye and a hug that could've lasted forever. Sabrina waved good-bye as she watched all her friends board the plane. She had to say though; she was relieved that Tim wouldn't be breathing down her neck anymore. She giggled at the thought of it. She decided she was going to visit every other weekend to see everyone, she would come every weekend but she did need to work; she had already taken off a lot of time to help Tim when she found up he was sick. The plane took off and Sabrina finally turned around to go home. This time down Kris sat with Junior and Dani sat with Tim right behind them. Kris fell asleep on Junior's shoulder and he laid his head down on her head. Matt, Tim and Dani sat there giggling over a movie that was playing.

The plane had landed and Jean was there to pick them up. You could say she was a bit surprised that Dani came home with someone. Jean was aware of how much Dani was in love with Matt. "So let me see you? No piercings or tattoos I hope." Jean giggled and then no one would make eye contact with Jean. "What? What!" Jean was now shouting at them. Kris pinched down her jeans, Junior lifted his arm, and Tim lifted his shirt (he got a flaming guitar on his back), Dani lifted her shirt. Jean started glaring at Matt. "Matt. Is there something you would like to show me?" Jean said. Matt flipped his wrist; he got a Chinese symbol that meant trainer. Jean was speechless and just turned around to drive them home. She dropped Junior off at Kris' place because that's where his car was. Dani and Tim were dropped off at Dani's house. Matt walked into his home with his head down and jean followed. "Thank you for the ride Jean!" Kris yelled.

"Of course Kris, anytime,"-Jean said without lifting her head.

Kris and Junior were alone again, now back home. Junior walked over to her and put his hands on her waist, he started swaying her back and forth. She put her hands around his neck. "So are you happy to be home?" Junior asked her.

"Uh-huh," Kris answered biting her lip. Junior leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and the kissing didn't stop. You can imagine what happened next. The next morning Kris woke up to find Junior staring at her. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Kris asked him with a smile.

"You know what I realized on this weekend?"-Junior

"What?"-Kris

"I like waking up next to you. What do you say we move in together? Before you answer, just know how much I love you and how I would never hurt you."-Junior

"Um, are you serious? What am I talking about? Well it would need to be close so I can get to work on time and stuff early in the morning. And…"-Kris started frantically spitting out words.

"Kris! Relax! Does this mean yes?"-Junior

"…Yea!"-Kris yelled hugging Junior.

"This is so great. You want to start looking for apartments today?"-Junior

"Yeah."-Kris

Junior climbed back into bed with Kris and they both just laid there, smiling and thinking about the future.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV-Finding an Apartment

Kris had found an apartment, Tim had actually told her about it when he was driving to his doctor appointment. Tim is doing much better. Kris couldn't wait for junior to get home so she could show him the place. In the mean time she wanted to talk to Wildfire about everything. Maybe get a little insight on the situation. She was sitting in the stall talking to Wildfire when Pablo walked in. "You Have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah, it was fun. How were things around here?"-Kris

"Pretty good; I decided to stay here and not go along with Caldo Farms. The mare Wildfire got pregnant is getting close to giving birth. You gonna be here for it?"-Pablo

"Yea, of course; and I am glad you're staying. If you need any help with the baby just ask."-Kris

"I actually thought you could be here for it. I could show you what to do and how to handle it."-Pablo

"Sounds good;"-Kris said smiling.

"Kris, the Cento Parc Race is in one week. You think you and Wildfire can handle it. Your biggest competition would be Gary Stevens on Kelly Farm's Bay Rum. I will print up further information for you later."-Pablo

"Sounds great; Listen, Pablo; me and Junior; we are…"-Kris

"I know, I know you two are moving in together. I think it's great. Going to be near by right?"-Pablo

"Oh course."-Kris

"Listen Kris; I know part of the agreement was that I wouldn't help you out financially until you were ready but why don't you let me buy the apartment for you two. I really want to be there for you Kris, please let me."-Pablo

"I would need to talk to Junior first but it sounds good to me."-Kris said with a smile.

"Good,"-Pablo

Kris was sitting in her trailer when Junior drove up and came inside. He went right over to her for a kiss. She gladly took it but cut it off fast. She was too excited about the apartment. "I think I found an apartment. When are you free so I can take you to see it?"

Junior put his arm around Kris' shoulders. "I am free right now. Wanna go check it out?"

Kris excitedly got up and pulled his arm out of the trailer and drove him to the place. They walked up to this beautiful, large apartment. The owner of the apartment explained that there was a full bath, one bedroom, a nice sized living room and a respectable kitchen area. "I will leave you two alone to think about it." She said as she left the apartment.

Kris couldn't stop smiling she loved the place so much. Junior walked around for a little and he had a smile on his face the whole time. "How far away from Raintree is it?" he wanted to make sure it really was perfect.

"Only about 8 minutes, I timed it." Kris said laughing. "So what do you think?"

"I love it, let's do it!"-Junior

Kris was so happy she ran right into his arms and he picked her up and they were spinning around. When Junior put her down she looked up at him and told him what Pablo said. "I know you just inherited all of your father's money and stuff but Pablo offered to pay for the apartment. He said he wants to help us and I think we should let him. I mean then we can use the money that you were going to spend on furniture, decorative stuff…a nice, big bed." Kris said kissing him.

"Well how could I say no to that?"-Junior said smiling and kissing her back. They just needed to talk to Pablo now and settle on a price with not only him but the owner also. She gave them a card and told them to call when they came to a decision. They went straight to talk to Pablo. He happily handed them a personal check for $45,000 because it shouldn't have been more then that he said. They called the owner and came to the price of $42,000 dollars. They could move in that week. They gave Pablo back his $3,000 dollars back and Kris took one day off to pack up her stuff. She would have taken more time off but with the race coming up she couldn't. Besides, she was feeling a little sickly anyway. She figured it was side effects from the antibiotics that she was taking for her tattoo. Tylenol wasn't working so she got something prescribed. She was only taking them once a day like the bottle said; she was not going to turn into her mother.

Junior was having a little trouble, however, packing up his stuff. He had so much more than Kris; especially since he moved back into his mansion. Then next day everything was in boxers for Kris and Pablo was going to help her bring it over but first she needed a morning workout with Wildfire. It's been so long since she rode him and she missed it. She knew that her ride wasn't the best she could do but she was still feeling sickly. The workouts continued and she got better in the riding sense but not the physical sense. She was still throwing up so she went off the antibiotics and stuck to Tylenol. It didn't work as well but she knew she couldn't be sick on race day. Junior eventually packed up his stuff and brought it over to the apartment. Kris helped move everything but Junior constantly made her put the boxes down because he knew she was sick. He tried to get her to stay in bed but she wouldn't. She knew she needed more practice so Junior let her.

Eventually race day came and little had been done in the apartment. Hopefully they could get more done after the race. Kris was sitting in her uniform praying that for the 3 minutes the race would take she wouldn't be sick. It didn't work so well. She looked over at her competition and one guy laughed at her because of how sick she looked. Thankfully it powered her up more instead of bringing her down. She was to let Wildfire have his head. Pablo said he hasn't been ridden and once you let him go he won't disappoint. Kris was thankful because that would take less energy. Energy she wasn't sure she had. Everyone was there for her. That gave her even more confidence. The buzzer sounded and the gates opened and Kris let Wildfire out. She wasn't going up to his full potential though so Kris pushed him. Once she did that he went, he ran right past everyone. Competition my ass Kris was thinking. I guess Wildfire just wanted to make sure wanted him to _GO_ before he actually went. She won the race but the whole time she was riding she felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't help it, praying did absolutely nothing. She dismounted and Jean ran right over to hug her. Pablo too. Junior congratulated her with a kiss and Matt shook hugged her. Everyone looked at her with a _what's-wrong_ look. Kris nodded, took a few pictures and walked away. Jean followed her and told everyone else to give them a minute. "Kris, what's wrong. Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I was kind of sick all week. I thought it was from my tattoo antibiotics but I stopped taking them and I was still sick."-Kris

"Why don't you go see a doctor? I can take you if you need it."-Jean

"No, thanks anyway but I can drive myself. I am going to go lie down and make an appointment."-Kris said walking away. Soon enough Junior ran up next to her and asked what was up.

"Nothing, I just want to go home and make a doctors appointment. Can you bring me home?"-Kris. It was weird that home was now _their_ home, but a good kind of weird.

"Of course."-Junior put his arm around her and made her put her arm around his neck. Just incase she became too weak to walk.

Kris had an appointment the next day and Junior offered to drive but she said she could drive herself. He didn't want to argue with her so he just let her be. Kris couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She had a slight fever and was throwing up and at time she was weak but she wasn't tired. Usually when she was sick she would just sleep all day but she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't tired and became restless. She told that to Tim over the phone so he came over. Junior was at the mansion taking care of some business. Tim told Kris that he was going to drive her to her appointment and he didn't want to hear another word about it. Kris agreed. The morning came a Kris had her head in the toilet again. Junior had come home and Tim stayed the night because Tim was the one holding her hair all night. Junior was grateful because he had gotten in late. Tim had no problem being there. Too bad Dani did.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter XXVI-What the Doctor Said

Dani had a problem with Tim spending the night with Kris. If you think about it Dani had a reason to not exactly be friends with Kris. Kris had taken Matt away, Kris had broken her brother's heart, and now she thought Tim was leaving for Kris. Little did she know that later tonight on their date he planned to tell Dani he loved her. He told Kris and she was excited for him. Dani hated the idea of Tim taking Kris to the hospital but Dani understood that something was wrong with Kris. She needed a friend, not a boyfriend so Junior stayed home and waited for her to come back. It started to rain, hard. Junior got worried that it was a bad omen or something. But Kris left with Tim anyway. She talked to the doctor about what she was feeling and for the doctor it all seemed to make sense. I am not going to tell you what the doctor said just yet let's just say she was happy to have Tim there because there was no way she would be able to drive home. She cried and was in shock for awhile, she wasn't sure what to feel. Tim held her but it was getting late and he knew Junior was wondering what was going on. Junior was just sitting at home waiting for the car to pull up. He looked out the window a waited. When he saw Tim's car pull up he got filled with emotions. Happy she was home, afraid of what happened. Kris got out in the rain but instead of running inside she stood there for a minute. Then she walked up to the apartment and Junior met her at the door. She was crying, if anyone else looked at her they would just see the rain, but Junior saw her tears. "I am so sorry." That's all she could get out. Junior held her close to him and all she kept saying was how sorry she was and she didn't know, she didn't know. Junior wanted to ask her what happened but he knew that Kris wasn't ready to come to terms with whatever it was. Jean called to see if Kris was alright because she knew about the appointment and wanted to talk to Kris.

"She isn't really ready to talk to anyone yet Jean but I will tell her to call you."-Junior

"Okay, is she alright Junior?"-Jean asked worriedly

"I…I am not sure."-Just saying those words made Junior uncomfortable. The ideas of Kris being sick or not alright made Junior want to collapse.

After about an hour of crying, Kris ran out of tears. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and came back out to see Junior holding a glass of water for her. "Water always calmed me down as a kid." He said.

Kris sat down and looked at Junior, although she couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. "Ju-Junior. I…I am…well…I was pregnant. I lost it during the race today." Suddenly Kris could feel the tears coming back and she didn't have the energy to hold them back anymore.

Junior began to cry too. He held Kris. Neither of them was ready for a baby but that doesn't mean they wouldn't have made it work. "Kris it isn't your fault, it's not your fault." Junior kept telling her but it didn't matter. She shouldn't have ridden while she was sick. She should have gone to the doctor when she first got sick. She felt like a murderer. She took a life and she would never forgive herself. She called Pablo, she said she was sick and she wasn't going to come in for about a week. "Why, are you alright." He asked.

"Um…yea I just have the flu or something;" Kris lied. She couldn't tell the father that she just found that she was pregnant, that she was just like her mother. Oh god she was just like her mother. Kris and Junior barely talked for a few days, Kris couldn't bear to talk to him. When Pablo called to try and get her to come in she had no choice but to agree to it. It was that or she would have to tell him that she got pregnant and then lost it. She was crying and telling Wildfire what had happened, she finished her chores but she didn't want to go home. That's when the nice red Porsche pulled up again. Kris had almost forgotten that Sabrina would be coming down. She looked over to get a better look at who was there and not only was Sabrina walking toward her but Tim was there too. When Sabrina noticed where she was she started running. Sabrina hugged Kris and tried to calm her down. When Tim caught up he told them both to sit down and relax. Sabrina started crying for Kris. Sabrina didn't know what to say so she just sat there with her. Finally it became dark and Kris needed to get home. She knew Junior would worry. She didn't want him to but he did and she just accepted it. Tim drove her home in her car and Sabrina followed close behind so Tim could have a ride after. When Kris got out of the car Sabrina did to. She wanted to tell Junior she was sorry. She went up to the apartment with Kris and Junior thanked Sabrina for coming. Junior held Kris again. He never wanted to let go and she never wanted him to. Kris kept apologizing to Junior. They were sitting watching a movie on the couch trying to forget about it. It was like 8-o'clock at night and there was a knock at the door. Junior went to answer it, a little confused. Matt was at the door, he said he wanted to see if Kris was feeling better. Junior told Matt it wasn't a good idea to come in but Matt said he didn't care if he got sick. Matt wasn't getting the signals that Junior was sending him. Matt pushed his was through and found Kris on the couch holding her stomach.

"Hey Kris. You feeling better yet?"-Matt

"Oh, Matt. Hi. Um…yah a little bit."-Kris said frantically.

"Why are you holding your stomach? You feel like you are going to throw up or something?"-Matt said sitting next to her.

"No, no I feel better. Thanks, but I am kind of tired can we talk tomorrow?"-Kris

"You were throwing up right? Just be glad it wasn't morning sickness."-Matt said with laughter.

Kris looked down and Junior followed her glances. Matt looked from Kris to Junior and back again. "You…You're pregnant?"

Kris started to cry again. Junior walked over and picked Matt up by his shirt. "C'mon man. It's time to go."

Matt got all confused and asked Junior to tell him what was going on. "Dude, Kris didn't know she was pregnant so when she rode in the race she lost it. She is pretty shaken up about it."

"Oh, is she going to be okay?"-Matt asked concerned.

"She has her ups and downs but overall she is getting better. Listen man we trust you. You can't tell anyone. We don't want to hurt her career and we really don't want a bunch of people coming up to us saying how sorry they are, alright?"

"Sure dude, you got it. Do Sabrina, Tim, and Dani know?"-Matt

"Tim was at the doctors with her and he told Sabrina this morning. I am not sure if Dani knows. I am probably going to tell her tomorrow."-Junior

"Well I am going there now; you want me to tell her?"-Matt

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks man, see you tomorrow."-Junior

Matt left to talk to Dani and Junior went back over to Kris. She had stopped crying but she was still holding her stomach. Junior put his arm around her and they laid down. Meanwhile back at the Davis house:

"Wait, you are telling me Kris got pregnant? It was Junior's right?"-Dani

"Yeah, but it needs to stay a secret."-Matt

Dani looked at Tim and Sabrina; "You two knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Dani, Kris was all shaken up and I didn't want to make her more upset. Don't give me any of your bull crap."-Tim

Matt spent the night at the Davis ranch and they stayed up talking. Not particularly about Kris but just general stuff. The phone rang late at night. Dani answered it and she told then to call back in like a half hour. That's when everyone else would be asleep. Tim got a little suspicious but didn't say anything. He wasn't going out with Dani exclusively, although we wouldn't think about going out with another girl they hadn't talked about that yet. He would talk to her tomorrow he decided. Sabrina woke up in what seemed like the middle of the night, everyone was asleep so she went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Before she walked into the kitchen she heard Dani on the phone. She listened to make sure she wasn't cheating on her brother but sadly she was talking about something else; she was talking about Kris. It was too late to call Kris and tell her so Sabrina went back upstairs to try and fall asleep again. She would talk to Kris in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXVII-What Are You Doing Back?

Junior and Kris had fallen asleep on the couch. Kris was rudely awakened by Junior being ripped out of her arms. She looked up and saw Kerry throwing Junior against the wall. She was screaming and crying all at the same time.

"Just because I cheated on you Kris doesn't mean I didn't care about you! Kris I freakin loved you! And then I hear this bastard got you knocked up just pisses me off!"-Kerry was screaming.

Kris jumped on Kerry trying to get him to stop. Kerry threw her off and then apologized. "Kris I am so sorry. You shouldn't be doing physical stuff like that in your condition."

Kris struggled to get up; "Kerry; I lost the damn baby not get the hell out!"

"But Dan- never mined."-Kerry walked out with his hands in his pockets. Then he turned around to take one last look at Kris. "Kris my feelings for you will never die so make sure you call me when you are ready."

"I said get out."-Kris said making sure to keep a straight face.

When Kris finally reached her feet she ran over to Junior who was sitting on the floor. She hugged him and apologized. "I didn't tell him, I swear. I don't know who did but it wasn't me. Are you okay, are you?" Kris was struggling just to get the words out. Junior grabbed Kris' hand which was frantically shaking.

"Kris I am okay. I just want to make sure you are. How are you? How are you feeling?"-Junior

"Yeah,"-Kris said now sobbing quietly.

Junior held her and noticed after a little while she had fallen asleep. Junior lifted her and brought her over to the bed. While holding her in his arms she looked like a little baby. For once Junior saw her as helpless instead of this strong, tough, Kris that he saw walking into the trailers so long ago. It didn't make him think any less of her or anything but he knew that he would have to be there for her that much more. As soon as Kris' head hit the pillow the phone rang and Junior ran over to it so it wouldn't wake Kris up.

"Hello?"-Junior

"Hey, Junior. Where is Kris? It's Sabrina by the way."-Sabrina

"Oh hey, she just fell asleep actually. I am guessing you know what happened. It's taking a lot out of her."-Junior

"Oh, well I think you both should know. Late last night I walked down stairs to get a drink and Dani was talking on the phone to someone about Kris and told them the whole story. Whoever it was can now tell everyone and I really don't think Kris wants that."-Sabrina

"Oh well thanks. I'll take care of it. You want me to tell Kris to call you back?"-Junior

"Yeah, that would be good. Hey Junior; we know about Kris, how are you?"-Sabrina

"I am like Kris. I am trying to deal with it. It's hard but I think I am going to get over it better than her. You know?"-Junior

"Yea I get it. Okay just tell her I called. Bye Junior!"-Sabrina

"Bye."-Junior hung up the phone and started writing on a post-it. Then he stuck it to the cabinet and grabbed his jacket and left.

Awhile after he left Kris woke up and saw the post-it. It read:

_**Kris,**_

**_How are you feeling? Don't worry I am fine but I found out who told Kerry. When you wake up call me, I love you._**

_**Junior**_

Kris immediately got worried and called his cell. It went right to his voice mail. His phone was off. Meanwhile back in his car:

Junior was driving and went to look at his phone to see if Kris had called. The battery ran out. "Damn it. Now when she calls she won't get through."-Junior

Junior pulled up to a large house that was all too familiar. It was the Davis mansion. He ran inside and asked the maid where Dani was. She said she was playing tennis at the club. Junior thanked her and got right back in his car. Before he pulled away Sabrina ran up to his car. "Junior…what are you doing here?"-Sabrina said out of breath.

"I need to talk to Dani. Kerry came by and tried to kill me. That's who Dani was talking to last night."-Junior

"Kerry? The guy that hit Kris after he cheated on her? Can I come and help kick her ass?"-Sabrina

"No, I don't want any whiteness' just in case."-Junior said with a smile. Sabrina backed away and let Junior drive off. She turned around and headed back to the house just incase Tim needed her. He was sitting down watching TV. Tim had gotten a slight fever but they needed to take extra precaution because of the cancer.

Junior pulled up to the country club and got right out. He walked through the lobby and the man at the desk stopped him. "Excuse me sir. Are you a member?"

As soon as Junior turned around then man apologized realizing who it was. "Is Dani Davis here?" Junior asked frantically.

"I believe she was out at the tennis courts sir. May I call in an escort for you?"-clerk

"No thank you."-Junior said heading outside. When he finally reached the tennis courts he saw Dani playing with three other girls. When she saw him she asked one of the others to stand in for her as she walked over to her brother. "What's up? How's Kris. She having morning sickness yet?"-Dani said with a giggle.

"This isn't funny Dani! You knew and you told Kerry. He tried to kill me this morning. Kris was freaking out and she could have gotten hurt!"-Junior

"Oh relax; he wouldn't have really killed you. Besides, he wouldn't dare hurt Kris. He still loves her and I love you and want you to get the best girlfriend you can get; she isn't good enough for you so I figured maybe Kerry could help me."-Dani

"Oh really? He wouldn't hurt Kris. Do you even know why they broke up? He cheated on her and then hit her! Then he came in and grabbed my throat and when Kris tried to help he threw her on the ground! And oh yea, I guess you didn't hear. Kris isn't pregnant! She lost it while riding in last race! And I don't care if you don't like the idea of me and Kris together. I love her and, geez, when did you become so much like dad?"-Junior left leaving Dani with this astounded face filled with hatred and sorrow. She didn't know about the pregnancy and she didn't know about Kerry; yet she still didn't like the idea of Junior and Kris.

Junior left to get back to Kris. He was still mad but he wanted to see Kris. He walked in and saw Kris standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. And straight in front of her was Kerry.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter XXVII-I Have Good News and Bad News

"What are you doing back!"-Junior said walking over to Kris so he could be there for her first and foremost.

"I was just telling Kris that I still want to be her agent and I have some races lined up for her next weekend."-Kerry said taking a step closer to the both of them

At that moment Kris moved in closer to Junior and he put his arm around her. "And I said I never wanted to see you again."-Kris

"Fine, I'll go. Just consider the races. You could be riding for a bunch of high paying owners. I called in a bunch of favors for you Kris. Don't do this."-Kerry

"I don't care. I am not riding for anyone who did you a favor. No leave and please don't come back."-Kris

"Yea I really think you should get out."-Junior said stepping away from Kris and toward Kerry

"Fine. Just think about what I said. You kind of can't fire me Kris. You signed a contract."-Kerry said walking toward the door. Junior turned around to look at Kris.

"Yea Kerry. You're right. Too bad if I were to take this to court I bet they would love to hear the story of assault. So would the papers and the police. I am sure I will find one way to get out of working for you."-Kris

"You're good Kris. Fine. Drop me. I will be seeing you again; nice to see you Junior."-Kerry said waving as he went out. As soon as he was gone Junior ran over to hug Kris.

"Did he touch you! Are you okay!"-Junior asked looking Kris up and down to make sure.

"Yeah, I kept my distance. Where were you?"-Kris

"Dani was the one who told Kerry. I went to talk to her. Sorry my phone ran out of battery that's why it was off."-Junior

"Oh, why is Dani out to ruin my life? First she hates me and phases me out because of my _friendship_ with Matt, and then she totally screws me over with the Breeder's Cup, and so much other stuff that I really don't want to live through, now she brings an abuser back into my life. What did I do to make her hate me?"-Kris looked up at Junior with sorrowful eyes.

"Listen, Dani doesn't like you because of how beautiful and talented you are. Did you notice how after we started going out she got a lot nicer because she knew that you didn't have feelings for Matt. It just started up again because of the racing biz. I can't explain why she does things. She can't even explain why she does things; she is just one to get what she wants no matter what. The thing is I really need to be there for her right now. What with my dad, her racing business, me getting more percentage over the assets than her. Please just give me time to talk to her. I am almost positive that after she doesn't look at you as a threat anymore you two can become friends. Please?"-Junior

"Okay. Talk to her."-Kris said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "I want to go visit Tim. He got a fever a little while ago and the doctors want him to take extra precaution because of the cancer and everything. I think I am going to go now. Do you want to come?"

"No, Tell Tim I said feel better but I am going to talk to Dani. See you later Kris. I love you."-Junior said walking over and kissing Kris and then walking out. After a little while Kris walked out herself and over to the Davis Ranch.

She let herself in knowing that Mr. Davis was in jail and the only other person she didn't want to run into was Dani, but she should be with Junior. She saw Tim sitting down watching TV and Sabrina at the kitchen counter making cookies. "Since when do you bake?"-Kris asked startling Sabrina and Tim jumped up and ran over to her. He hugged her and told her the fever passed. Kris was happy but there was something up with Tim. He was acting awkward. She felt like he was trying to hard to act normal.

"What's up?"-Sabrina asked

"I just wanted to see how Tim was doing. How are you?"-Kris said to no one in particular. She wanted to know about both Tim and Kris.

"We are doing okay. I miss Dani though. She has been hanging out at the track a lot and I didn't think I should be there when I had the fever."-Tim

"In other words I wouldn't let him go but he wants to seem like a man."-Sabrina said laughing.

Tim went back to the couch and Sabrina went back to the cookies. After a little while Kris went over and plopped down next to Tim on the couch. "So what's up?" she asked.

Tim began getting nervous because he knew he was a good liar but not when he was lying to Kris. "Um…what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"No, I know you better than you think. Better than you probably want me to. Something is up and I need to know what it is."-Kris

"You want to know what's going on. I will tell you. Tim has beaten the cancer. We found out today. It is completely gone but he needs monthly check-ups for a year to make sure it doesn't come back."-Sabrina interrupted what was close to Kris and Tim's conversation. "Now go ahead Tim. You can tell her the bad news. She might not even consider it bad news."

Kris began to stare Tim down. She was happy about the cancer but if something else went wrong she needed to know. She hated being kept in the dark. More than anyone.

"Okay, fine. Thank you Sabrina."-Tim said turning around to glare at his sister. Deep down however he knew he needed to tell Kris what was going on. "I got a call from Hailey today. She called me all by herself. Claudia isn't getting better and neither is Hailey. Hailey is now 6 and she still calls me Daddy."

You will find out later what the deal is with Claudia and Hailey. Keep Reading! 

At that moment they realized that someone else had joined them. Kris and Tim turned around and saw Junior with a confused look on his face. Kris had an astonished look on her face too. Junior apologized for interrupting and quickly turned around to leave. Kris ran after him. Tim followed.

"Wait! Junior, where are you going? You have no idea what the situation is."-Kris yelled trying to catch up with Junior. Tim ran up and Junior stopped walking, eventually Kris and Tim caught up. Junior turned around and just stared at the both of them. Then turned around again and started walking.

Kris looked at Tim as to say leave them alone. Tim walked back to the house and Kris caught up with Junior. "Junior…"

"How could you not tell me that Tim has a daughter?"-Junior said spinning around to face Kris

"He doesn't. Well, he kind of does. It's complicated."-Then Kris realized that she wouldn't be buying this if she were Junior either. "Just gimme a minute to think this through."

"Kris. I can't do that."-Junior said turning around again to get into his car.

Kris shot her hand out and grabbed his arm. "Wait. I can explain. They both sat in his car as Kris searched for the right words. Before dating me Tim had a girlfriend named Claudia. After they broke up we went out. Claudia was nice but she got really moody sometimes. After me and Tim broke up he started going on and off with Claudia again. It wasn't until later that we found out that Claudia was bipolar and that she was pregnant. We all figured it was Tim's because that's what she told us and they were going out at the time. Tim believed her because it was possible. It turns out it was someone else's and she just told Tim that because she knew that Tim would make a better father than the low-life who was the real father. She didn't tell his that until after Hailey was born. Tim never told Hailey that he wasn't the father but as soon as she called him Daddy he couldn't correct her. He told Claudia that this was her mistake so she had to tell him. Tim said that he got a phone call from her all by herself and she said that she missed him and that Mommy wasn't getting any better (with the bipolar disease). Claudia never corrected her and now Hailey has cancer. She has leukemia. It is just a coincidence that both Tim and Hailey have it. Claudia refuses to dive bone marrow and taking it from Tim would be useless considering he has…well had… cancer too."-Kris looked at Junior waiting for a response.

"Oh…"-Junior was speechless. What could you say to that? His thoughts were interrupted by Kris.

"I want to give it."-Kris

"What!"-Junior looked at Kris in astonishment, "No, you can't. You…you just can't"-Junior didn't want Kris hurt.

"Junior. It is a simple procedure. They were just going to take a little marrow from my leg or something and put it where the cancer is starting. It is that simple."-She put her hand on his leg. "I am going to be fine. I helped raise her and I would feel responsible if something happened to her. It is safer if I do it too because there is always a chance of mistakes when it comes to random donors. I won't do it if you really don't want me to but please say its okay."

"I…guess."-Junior couldn't make eye contact with her. When he finally did he spit out, "Only if I can come with you and make sure everything will go right."

Kris smiled, "I would like that." They kissed, it seemed like Junior was putting a little more into it than normal. When pulling away Kris reassured him that everything was going to be fine. They went back inside and told Tim the news. He couldn't have been happier. He never though of asking Kris for marrow. He was glad she thought of it though.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter XXIX-Going to the Hospital

Before Kris knew it she was back on the plane to New York. This time, however, it was only her, Junior, and Tim. Kris sat in between then and Junior never stopped rubbing her back, saying I am here for you and everything will be okay. Kris eventually fell asleep and was leaning on Tim. It was just the way she fell asleep but Junior couldn't help but feel jealous. Tim saw it in Junior's face and said he needed to use the bathroom; he moved Kris over to Junior and got up. When Kris was moved there was something about the way that she cuddled in Junior's arms as appose to Tim's. She felt more comfortable even though she was asleep. When the plane was getting ready to land Junior began to kiss Kris on the head and then shook her gently. "Wake up Kris. We are almost there."

"What?"-Kris said in addition to a yawn. "Yeah, um. Okay I'm up." Kris sat up and looked around as if to try and clarify where she was.

"Thanks again for doing this Kris. I cannot even begin to thank you."-Tim

"Did you tell Claudia?"-Kris

"No, I figured she would be surprised just like Hailey. Besides I really don't want to talk to her."-Tim

"Tim,"-Kris said in the 'c'mon' voice she had acquired in an all the years of knowing Tim.

"Kris, it won't be a big deal. Trust me."-Tim

"Alright"-Kris said in a non-convinced voice.

Junior looked at Kris as if to say, 'are you sure about this?' Kris smiled and nodded slightly in response. The plane landed and they were heading over to Claudia's apartment. They knocked and Hailey answered the door. She had gotten so big since Kris saw her being brought home from the hospital. Her face lit up when she saw everyone. Tim ran right over and picked her up. "Daddy!"-She yelled, "Mommy, Daddy's here. Daddy's home!"

Claudia came running from a back room. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was dressed in sweats. When Tim put Hailey down she ran right over to Kris who also picked her up but Tim never lost eye contact with Claudia. "Krissy I missed you!"-Hailey said hugging Kris

"I missed you too sweetie, How have you been? How are you feeling?"-Kris said putting Hailey back down and looking up at Claudia. "Hi Claudia."

"I have been feeling a lot better. The doctors say I am still sick though."-Hailey

"Yeah, me too. I am a lot better."-Claudia

"Well, that's why I am here. I came to make you better."-Kris said crouching down to Hailey's size

"There is nothing you can do that will make her get better. Nothing that you can do more or better then me."-Claudia snapped

"Actually, I thought you might want me to give up some bone marrow. It's a simple procedure and since Tim can't so it I thought I could help."-Kris

"Are you really going to make me better Krissy?"-Hailey looked up at her with hopeful eyes

"Of course she is."-Tim said picking Hailey up again and spinning her around the room

Claudia just glared at Kris and Kris glared back, but her eyes softened after awhile. "Claud. I hope it is okay. I told Tim to call you but he said he wanted it to be a surprise. Is it alright that I offered this?"-Kris

"Well it's a little late to say no."-Claudia said turning around to join Hailey and Tim on Hailey's bedroom. Kris was left alone but not for long. Junior came in. He was downstairs paying the cab driver and then he took a wrong turn in the apartment building. Junior could tell Kris was not exactly upset but troubled so he hugged her. Then Tim came out and pushed the two of them outside. Kris almost fell over. "What's going on Tim, what are you doing!"-she asked

"Okay, Hailey just asked me if you were going to be her other mommy. She think we are going to get married Kris. I can't tell her that we broke up, you have to help me. I don't know what to say. I feel bad but I don't think Junior should be here right now. It will be too much for her. You were there in her life but you were there next to me and now you are with Junior and she finds out that there is no more chance for us. I think it is too much for a little 6-year old fighting for her life to bear. Don't you?"-Tim

Kris didn't know what to say. She looked up at Junior hoping that he would have some brilliant solution but he was at a loss also. "Junior can't leave. I need him for the surgery. I think it is too much for her though. Junior, can you give us like 5 minutes to talk to her. I will come and get you when we are ready."-Kris

"Sure."-Junior said stepping back. Tim and Kris continued back into the apartment to find Claudia on the phone making the surgery appointment and Hailey sitting there watching TV.

"Hailey, sweetie can we talk to you."-Kris

Hailey turned around with scared eyes. Kris could tell that Hailey thought they were going to leave. She thought they weren't going to keep their promise. Kris didn't know what to do from there. Tim took over.

"Hailey, before Krissy went away we decided to not see each other anymore."-Tim

"So you are not allowed to look at each other anymore?"-Hailey asked confused

"Not exactly. You know how Krissy and I were dating?"-Tim

"Yeah, Is Krissy going to become my other mommy?"-Hailey said with hopeful eyes.

"No, we are not dating anymore. We are still really great friends and we both still love you very much."-Tim

"Oh, okay. Can you ever date again?"-Hailey

"We could, but we aren't going to baby. I am so sorry."-Kris said jumping in

"Why?"-Hailey

"Wh-why what?"-Tim and Kris said in unison

"Why are you sorry? I am 6, I understand. I am not like, 5 or something."-Hailey said with a giggle turning back to the TV.

Tim and Kris let out a sigh of relief. "Well actually Hailey. I met someone else and now we are dating. Would you like to meet him?"-Kris

"Only if you promise to play Barbie with me later;"-Hailey said pointing a finger at Kris

"Sure,"-Kris said with a giggle. She walked over to the door and let Junior in. He waved at Claudia who was still on the phone and walked next to Tim and then Kris joined them. Hailey got up and walked over to the three of them and stuck out her hand. "Hello sir! I am Hailey Ann Rozon. Charmed I am sure."-Kris, Tim, and Junior tried to hide their laughs as Junior took her hand and responded, "Charmed indeed. I am Ken Junior Davis." They shook hands and Hailey went back to her TV program. Kris hugged Junior and Claudia (now off the phone) walked over and nudged Tim in the arm. "It's killing you, seeing her with him, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Actually no; I met someone new, down by Kris. Her name is Dani and she is just fantastic. I am staying with her."-Tim said moving to face Claudia

"Please, she is probably some slut looking for a fling."-Claudia

Junior stepped away from Kris and toward Tim, facing Claudia. "Actually she isn't, she is my sister and she is great. She doesn't do flings." He then turned to Kris. "Well, not anymore." He said with a laugh.

The next day Kris awoke in a pullout bed next to Junior. They were still in Claudia's apartment and the surgery was today. She looked around and saw Claudia, Tim, and Hailey all eating breakfast. Tim had made them all eggs and bacon. Kris got up and joined them. "Morning Krissy!"-Hailey said swaying her feet back and forth under her chair.

"Good morning baby girl." Kris said kissing the top of her head. She looked at the clock, it was 7:30. To her it was later than normal but she knew Junior wouldn't be up for awhile. "What time is the surgery?" she asked Claudia.

"Um. 1:45 I think. We should get there by 1 incase they can take her early though."-Claudia, she was having a good day today. Kris was glad.

"Okay."-Kris

Awhile later Junior woke up and ate some breakfast. It was time to head over to the hospital. Kris was lying in the hospital bed. She was getting ready to go into surgery; the doctor should walk in any minute. Junior was standing next to her holding her hand and Claudia took Hailey outside. Tim was sitting the chair next to her bed. The doctor walked in and asked how everything was. "Fine;"-Kris responded.

"Great, we are just going to go into your back and take a small piece of bone marrow. It will feel sore for a week or two and you shouldn't do anything that will strain your back. I am going to take you into the operating room now, your family and friends can wait here."-the doctor

Kris looked up worriedly at Junior. "Wait, we can't go in with her?"-Junior

"I am sorry, but no. There is not enough room in the room. Sorry."-the doctor said turning away and walking out. Tim got out and followed. Junior looked down at Kris who faked a smile.

"I am sure everything will be fine,"-Kris

"Kris I don't know, I am sure everything will be fine too I just want to be there to make sure it goes fine."-Junior

Tim came back into the room with a discouraged look. "Sorry guys, I talked to him and he won't budge on letting you in the room Junior. Listen, Kris, we will be here the whole way just get through this and come back. Okay, you still want to do this?"-Tim

Kris agreed without hesitation and then three nurses came to wheel her into the operating room. Kris remembers closing her eyes and counting backwards from 10, the doctor told her to. She felt something warm holding her hand; it was someone else's hand. Kris fluttered her eyes open and saw a dark room. She blinked and could make out Junior's body sitting in the chair next to her, he was holding her hand but he was sleeping now. She was still tired and decided to go back to sleep herself.


	30. Chapter 30

XXX-Did It Work?

Tim softly shook Kris the next morning. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Tim with a big smile and Junior sitting next to her, also with a smile. "Did it work?" Kris said trying to sit up, it hurt but she didn't care.

"Yea, it worked; Hailey is going to be fine. I can't thank you enough."-Tim said hugging her but Kris winced in pain and ha backed off. He apologized and Junior jumped up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kris, are you okay?"-Junior

"Yeah, I am fine it's just a little sore. It's worth it though. How is Hailey feeling?"-Kris

"Hailey is sore too. When you are ready to walk you should go see her. She misses you. She even asked the doctor if she could be in the same room as you. And I'm not supposed to tell you this but;" Tim leaned in close as to tell her a secret, he lowered his voice; "she is working on an artistic creation for you. But it's a surprise."-Tim

Kris and Junior both giggled. Oh, right; here you go."-Junior handed Kris a cup of coffee.

"Thanks;" Kris said taking the cup and taking a sip. The hot liquid felt so good going down her throat. She hadn't eaten in awhile and was hungry. The nurse came in with some waffles. Junior poured the syrup for her, she felt weird, normally she wouldn't let people do stuff for her like this. Why did she let Junior?

The next afternoon Kris was able to walk and she went to see Hailey. Claudia was sitting there stroking her hair as Hailey slept. Tim and Junior were downstairs getting food for everyone. "How is she?"-Kris whispered

"She's good. She wanted me to give this to you."-Claudia handed Kris a picture that Hailey had drawn. It was an adorable picture of Hailey and Kris holding hands, they were in the hospital but there were hearts everywhere. On top it said "Thank you Krissy!"

When Kris was done looking at the picture she looked up and saw two gorgeous blue eyes looking back at her. "Hey Hailey, how are you feeling?"-Kris said walking over to the hospital bed.

"It's a little sore; thank you Krissy. Do you like the picture I made for you?"-Hailey

"Of course, I love it. Thank you so much."-Kris said hugging the little girl

Junior and Tim walked in with pizza. "We figured you guys would want real food; not the fake stuff that they sell here."-Tim said with a smile.

They all sat down and were eating there pizza, talking, joking around. They were having fun. When the laughs died down something in Tim's head clicked. "Oh yeah, Kris; would you mind staying like, another week?"

"What? I need to ride y'a know. I could get fired for taking so much time off. People are like, never going to want to work with me again. And Junior probably needs to get back to the club and Dani and everything. Why?"-Kris

"Because, Tom and Brittany planned the wedding date. She wanted me to ask if you could be a bride's maid if you were in town. So, can you stay?"-Tim

Kris looked at Junior, she wanted to go to the wedding but she knew it would take to long. She was all ready to say no but Junior apparently was thinking otherwise. "I think we can spare another week, what do you think Kris?"

"Only if you're my date,"-Kris said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek

Tim left to go and call Tom to tell him to ass them to the list, when he came back he told Kris that when she leaves the hospital tomorrow she would have to meet with Brittany for the dress and everything. Kris' face fell when she heard this, a _dress? _That meant_ shoes _and_ flowers._ Ugh.

The next day Junior led Kris out of the hospital and into his car. Tim hopped in the back seat. Junior was going to drop Kris off at Brittany's house and then him and Tim were going to go buy new tux's. Kris kissed Junior and then got out of the car. When she saw Brittany she flipped out. She missed her so much. They were great friends and Kris couldn't believe that she was getting married. Then Victoria, April, and Tara showed up. Tara was Tom's sister. Kris missed all of them. Victoria was the maid of honor. "Is everyone ready to go pick out dresses?"-Brittany asked giddily. She knew that Kris was less excited but Brittany was just too excited to let it bother her. They drove up to The Bride Couture, an expensive Bridal boutique. They were going to pick out Brittany's dress first and then everyone else's.

"Oh, what about this one? Or this one? No, this one!"-Brittany was darting around the store holding up all different dresses. Everyone laughed as Brittany's facial expression continued to change with every dress. Eventually she found _the _dress. It was a triangle strapped dress with a sparkle overcoat on the skirt. Brittany went to try it on and it was a perfect fit. "I was meant to wear this dress."-Brittany said in disbelief. Then Victoria walked up behind her with the most beautiful vale she had ever seen. "The saleswoman was just putting this on the rack and I had to get it. You like it?"-Victoria

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Vicky!"-Brittany said hugging her.

They paid for the dress, the shoes, the vale, and then they left. They now needed everyone else's outfits. Then they were going to see a hair stylist about how they were going to wear their hair. They found a cute little store with hand-made dresses that Brittany fell in love with. Victoria got a beautiful light blue dress with gold spaghetti straps and trim. She got gold shoes and gold hair clips. Brittany wanted Kris, April, and Tara to all match each other so they all got matching outfits. Kris let everyone else pick out the outfits because everyone knew she had no idea what she was talking about. Believe it or not though, Kris was still having fun.

_Back at the tux shop:_

Junior and Tim were really bonding. They were trying on some nice tux's, and some not so nice; just for fun. "So you like my sister?"-Junior asked Tim.

"You like mine? And I mean Kris, not Sabrina."-Tim

"Yeah, I am in love with Kris. I just hope she knows that."-Junior

"She does. I can tell. And yeah. I do like your sister. A lot. She's a great girl."-Tim

"Yeah, she is."-Junior

"Can I ask you something?"-Tim said looking at Junior

"Yeah."-Junior

"How do you know it's going to work with Kris? I mean I know you two are in love but you are so different."-Tim

"I know it is going to work because I have fallen in love before; I mean you almost never stick with your first love. So I've fallen in love before, but not like Kris."-Junior

Tim just smiled. He knew Kris was in good hands.

_Back With the Girls:_

Brittany, Victoria, April, Tara, and Kris were walking into the hair salon. They got the dresses. They all decided on a French blue bridesmaid backless, halter dress with a gold undercoat and a gold vertical strip in the back. They got similar gold shoes as to Victoria and they were now talking about the hair. Victoria was getting her hair straight ironed with random curls and the golden clips that she got. Kris was getting a curled up-do, as well as April and Tara. Brittany was putting her hair half up, and the half that was up was going to be curled. It fit perfectly inside the vale.

They then went to the floral shoppe. They were just going to talk about the bouquets, Brittany was going to discuss the flower arrangements further with Tom. They had the perfect flower. Victoria, April, Tara, and Kris all got light blue flowers with the tips painted gold. Brittany got an assortment of white roses and light blue with some white bells. They ordered the flowers and went home. They all had a lot of fun but Kris couldn't wait to get home. She ran up to Claudia's apartment, where they had been staying, after Brittany dropped her off. She walked in with the big box that contained her dress, shoes, and flower order. Junior was sitting on the couch with Hailey. When he heard her come in he jumped up and hugged her. "Hey you," He said.

"Hey yourself;" Kris said pulling away to put her dress away.

"Can I see your dress?"-Junior asked following her.

"Nope, we aren't showing anyone. You are just going to have to be surprised."-Kris said playfully kissing him. She put her dress away and went over to Hailey. "Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked

"Mommy went to get some Chinese with Daddy. Junior told them what you would want."-Hailey said never losing eye contact with the TV.

"Hey Hails?"-Kris said picking her up and putting the little girl on her lap. "Brittany wanted me to ask if you would like to be the flower girl. Would you like to do that?"-Kris

A smile grew across Hailey's face. "I think it can be done."-Hailey

"Oh, you think it can be done do you?"-Kris said tickling Hailey. Hailey giggled and tickled her back. Junior looked at them and smiled. Then something clicked in his head, but what was it that clicked?

After Hailey and Kris were both out of breath Kris said that tomorrow she was going to take her for a dress. Mommy would want to come so they needed to wait. She turned to Junior who was still smiling. "Can I see your tux?" she asked

Junior laughed, "I don't think so, we decided it was going to be a surprise."

"It's a tux. How many styles could there possibly be?"-Kris

"You would be surprised,"-Junior said turning and walking away; leaving Kris in suspense. Kris looked at Hailey and Hailey shrugged. Kris started to tickle Hailey again. They were both feeling a lot better and Kris was happy. This was going to be a good week.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI-The Wedding

The good week went by fast. Kris left early to go to the church and help Brittany out. Claudia and she had already gotten Hailey her dress and flower pedals. Everything was set. So why was Brittany freaking out? Because it is her wedding day, that's why. They had both written their own vows and Brittany was beginning to doubt her writing abilities. Kris took a look at them and disregarding some smudges and spelling era's, which she was guess was due to nerves, it was really good. Everyone got dressed and the stylist came to do their hair. They were all ready. The guests, including Junior, Tim, Claudia, etc. had arrived and were getting settled in the church. Tom arrived and walked down the aisle waiting in the front along with the father performing the service. Vincent, they knew him as Vinny, was the best man so he joined hands with Victoria. They were setting up to walk down the aisle. Hailey got her flower pedals and was so ready to walk down the aisle that she was practically dancing. Tom didn't have any groomsmen so Tara, Kris, and April were walking down by themselves.

Brittany was standing there so nervous with her Dad. "It's not too late to turn around Baby. You don't need to do this." He kept telling Brittany. He had a little trouble letting go of his only little girl. Kris giggled as Brittany just smiled and held her father's hand. The music started and we let Hailey loose. She did a great job until she passed her mommy, daddy, and Junior. She stopped walked over to them and whispered (loud enough for everyone to hear however) "I'm the flower girl." She said it in the most excited voice anyone had ever heard. She then continued down the aisle followed by Tara, April, and then Kris. She walked down and smiled at Junior. He was in aw. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't take her eyes off her. He even forgot to stand as the bride was supposed to be walking down. Yes, _supposed,_ everyone stood up but no one came walking down. Junior jumped up when he realized he was supposed to be standing but he got confused. Kris handed Tara her flowers and walked quickly back up the aisle. She smiled in embarrassment as she passed Brittany and Tom's family and friends. She went through the doors leaving everyone in suspense, not to men chine a terrified groom.

"Brittany, what's going on?"-Kris

"She is so nervous; I can't get her to calm down."-Brittany's father said patting a cool towel on the back of her neck. Brittany was frozen. Kris bent down next to Brittany.

"Tom loves you, and you have loved Tom since 8th grade, do you remember? I remember in 8th grade when you told me that you would jump off the school just so that he would know your name. Now he is trying to show is love for you by promising to be with you forever. Why won't you let him?"-Kris

"People's promises mean shit nowadays. How do I know that he won't break my heart in a few years?"-Brittany asked picking up her head

"You don't, but you are going to have to trust Tom, and me. We have known him since middle school and he never once looked at someone the way he looks at you. I think that your love will get stronger and stronger the more you two go on, not weaker and weaker. Just think about sitting on the Caribbean beach; that's where you will be tomorrow, for your honeymoon."-Kris

Brittany picked up her head and sniffled. She wiped her face and said she was ready. Kris linked arms with Brittany and her dad was on the other side. They walked down the aisle with no problem and Tom was so relieved. When Kris passed Junior she held him hand but needed to let go quickly. Brittany's adrenaline was running so she was walking rather fast. Kris took her flowers from Tara and Brittany passed hers onto Victoria. Brittany held Tom's hand who mouthed 'are you okay?' and Brittany nodded in response with a sweet smile. Then the ceremony continued.

The ceremony ended and Kris ran over to Junior who picked her up and kissed her. They needed to hurry though, the reception was next. Junior got to sit at the main table with Kris and they enjoyed their dinner and Kris even danced (while wearing the heels) Dani, Matt, and Sabrina walked in after a little while. Tim called Sabrina and they decided to fly over. Tim ran over to meet Dani and Matt introduced himself and congratulated the bride and groom. Sabrina was invited she just said she couldn't go because she was visiting Matt. They decided it would be fun to go. Brittany was happy that they came and was eager to meet Kris' new friends. Everyone danced and Tim was even singing a few of his songs. It was a great party until a familiar face walked in. Kris didn't notice it but Junior did. Kerry Connelly had walked in and walked right over to Brittany. Junior started toward them.

"Hello Brittany, I am Kerry Connelly; we spoke on the phone."-Kerry

"Oh right, Kris' friend. She should be dancing in you want to talk to her."-Brittany

"No thanks, I think I will just let her come to me."-Kerry

"Okay, well enjoy yourself."-Brittany

"Thank you, congratulations by the way."-Kerry said walking away.

Junior eventually made his way over to Kerry and forcefully turned him around so that they would face each other. "Leave."

"No, I was invited. I intend to enjoy myself. What? Are you afraid Kris will leave with me?"-Kerry

"Leave, now. You were not invited; at least not because you are friends with the bride and groom."-Junior

Kris went over to Matt who was watching Junior and Kerry from afar. "Matt, have you seen Junior. I can't find him."-Kris followed Matt's glance and ran over to them. Matt followed.

"Junior!"-Kris yelled as she ran over to them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he caused a scene. She told Kerry to get out of here and Matt made sure he did. When Tim realized who it was he began to run over to him. Kerry ran out of there like a girl. Tim stopped when he realized people looking at him. He returned to Dani's side as he turned 4 different shades of pink. Kris pulled Junior into a corner, she hugged and kissed him. "Thank you." She said. He held her.

"For what?" He asked looking down on her.

"For looking out for me," she said.

Brittany walked over to her and asked what was going on? Brittany thought they were friends (Kris and Kerry). Kris told Brittany the story.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. He called me and said he heard about the wedding and you two were friends. He wanted to see if he could come to surprise you. I didn't know…"-Brittany

"Britt! It's okay. He left, everything is good."-Kris

"Okay."-Brittany said walking over to Tom.

Kris turned back to Junior and kissed him again, she didn't want to stop but this was a family event so she broke it off. She turned around and walked over to the group of girls. Brittany was getting ready to throw the bouquet. Kris went next to Claudia and they both lifted Hailey together. She ended up catching it. Kris leaned down to Hailey's size and gave her a high five. Junior watched as Kris laughed and seemed to be having the best time. The thought that came back to Junior's mind was what clicked when he saw her with Hailey a few days ago. But what was he thinking? Only Junior knew. The wedding ended and everyone went home. Even though it was late, Kris said good-bye and Junior, Kris, Tim, Matt, Dani, Sabrina, everyone went home. Kris and Tim said their final good-bye's to Hailey and promised to come and visit. They got on the plane to get back home. The plane landed and Jean picked them up once again. "Anymore tattoos that I should see?"-Jean asked eyeing the kids.

"No," everyone moaned in unison. They were all tired and got in their cars to go to their own home. Kris and Junior climbed into his Mustang and drove off. While he was driving Kris leaned over and kissed Junior on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked

"Just saying thank you for being there for me this week, I love you."-Kris said as she snuggled in her seat and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Junior said even though Kris was probably already sleeping. He pulled up to their apartment and led her inside. Then he changed and climbed into bed himself. He couldn't fall asleep; he was exhausted; so why couldn't he seem to close his eyes? He called Matt's cell. He knew Matt was probably sleeping so he left a voicemail. "Dude, I need your help and advice. Can you meet me in town tomorrow for lunch? I will be there at like 12:30. Please come, dude I need your help."-Junior hung up the phone and then he eventually fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII-Is This Smart?

Kris woke to Junior tip-toeing around. She had heard him talking on the phone to Matt last night but she didn't hear what he was saying. She was too tired to care. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10:15. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked sitting up in bed.

Junior jumped around to face her almost falling over. Kris giggled as she had obviously startled him. Putting his hand to his heart he had to laugh himself. "I honestly didn't get up until a little while ago and I figured you were already late so I would let you sleep."

Kris shrugged and laid back down. She was satisfied with the answer but quickly shot back up. "Why are you sneaking around?"

"I'm not, I am just getting ready. I am meeting Matt for lunch. I wanted to meet him at 12:30 but he called and wants to meet at like 11 instead. I need to go to town."-Junior said still rushing around to get ready

"You have plenty of time. You look pretty much ready and it only takes like 5 minutes to drive into town."-Kris said confused. She could tell Junior was uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well I kind of need to make a stop first."-Junior grabbed his jacket ran over and kissed Kris on the cheek and walked out the door before she could respond. But within seconds he walked back in and said, "I put toast in the toaster for you; I love you!" he said with a smile and he was gone again. Kris sighed and got up to get her toast. She wanted to know what was going on but she didn't want to pry. He would tell her when he was ready, he always did.

Kris sat there eating her toast when she decided there was no harm in calling Matt to see where they were going. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell. He answered sleepily. "Who ever you are I don't like you right now."

"Aw. I care about you too Matt. Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Junior, he left a little while ago."-Kris

"Shit!"-Matt said falling out of bed

"Where are you meeting him?"-Kris asked determined to get the answer she wanted

"I am just meeting him in town. We haven't hung out in awhile and we were just going to have lunch."-Matt said trying not to let anything slip; he didn't know why Junior wanted to talk but he didn't want to worry Kris.

"Uh-huh"-Kris said doubtingly

"Really, okay Kris I have to go or Junior will murder me. You okay?"-Matt

"Yeah, fine; I actually need to get going too I should've been in like 3 hours ago. Bye Matt."-Kris said hanging up the phone.

Matt looked at his phone with a worried face before hanging up. He rushed to get ready and went into town to meet Junior. When he pulled up he saw Junior sitting in an outdoor café fiddling with his hands in his lap. When Matt walked up he startled Junior, "What's up man? Why are you so jumpy?"

"I need your advice. I…I..."-Junior couldn't bring himself to say it.

Matt became eager to hear the news. He knew he would be the first one to hear which meant it was a good secret. He felt guilty knowing that this discouraged Junior but honestly, Matt just wanted to get the dirt. "What's up man, you need to relax and tell me what is going on."

"I…I don't know why I can't. It's not like I have doubts or anything. I don't know. C'mon. I want to show you something."-Junior got up from the table and started walking. Matt watched him go for a little before realizing he was supposed to be following right behind him. Matt scurried out of his chair and ran up to Junior. Junior walked for a little while and stopped in front of a store and looked in, just gazing. Matt stepped next to Junior also looking in and his jaw dropped. Without looking at Matt's expression Junior stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Davis. Back again are we? Would you like to see your 4 favorite rings?"-The worker asked Junior inside of a jeweler store.

"Yes please"-Junior responded

Matt walked in and saw Junior staring at 4 beautiful rings. "I am gonna do it man. I am going to ask her to marry me and I have narrowed it down to these four rings. Matt still couldn't find away to pick up his jaw. Finally Junior looked up from the rings and looked into Matt's eyes. Finally Matt picked up his jaw and forced a smile. "That's great man; you want _my_ help picking out her ring? Why?"

"Because you are her best friend, I…"-Junior

"But man you know her so much better than I do."-Matt

"It's just when I think about it I don't know how to think straight."-Junior said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then are you sure if this is safe?"-Matt asked

Suddenly Junior turned to face Matt and was barreling over him. "The only thing I am sure of is that me and Kris belong together and I love her. Why am I not getting the 'I am happy for you, this is going to work out' vibe!"

"Dude you know I am happy for you it's just that we are all 20. It feels a little young. I am not saying that you two won't work out I am just saying that if you make a big commitment like this so early it could blow up in your face."-Matt

Junior backed up and there was a long pause. A very long pause. Junior didn't even notice Matt studying the rings. Finally Matt spoke.

"The three carat is too much; too expensive for Kris she wouldn't appreciate it. The one with little diamonds running down the band is too shiny and silver. Then you have a 2 carat and a 2.5 carat. Both yellow gold. I think she will like the 2 carat ring because it is single and smaller. She already knows you have the money but she will appreciate the smaller ring, it isn't over the top you know? Besides, the 2.5 has 2, 1 carat diamonds surrounding it and she just wouldn't fall in love with it like the other one. Don't get me wrong, she would totally love all of the rings and just the fact that you were asking this but since you have the choice I would go with the simple 2 carat, yellow-gold band, tiffany cut ring right there"-Matt said pointing at the least expensive ring.

Junior stood there staring at the ring, he could imagine Kris' face (or what he wanted her face to look like) when he opened the box; yea, that ring would be perfect. Junior asked to pay for it and then thanked Matt; Matt apologized for not being more supportive. They went back to the café and were back to their usual conversation.

Meanwhile back at Raintree, Kris was warming up with Wildfire. She was obviously late but Pablo didn't mind. Kris found this odd but took advantage of it. She actually started calling Pablo dad. It was weird at first but the first time she said it his smile was so genuine that it just became a habit. Tim was still living with Dani and still talked to Kris all the time. Sabrina came to visit just as much but she still lived it New York. Her and Matt were getting pretty serious. Finally her chores were done and she received a text message from Junior; "Come down to the meadow. Is now a good time?"

She smiled and sent him a text back, "No, I am not busy now. Be there in 5. Love You!"

She ran into the trailer which still had some of her stuff in it. She ran a brush through her hair and went to tell Pablo and Jean that she was leaving but no one was there. She would have looked harder for them but she didn't want to be late. She drove up to the meadow and saw Junior standing there dressed very nicely, looking a little nervous. There were little candles lit on the road (not too close to the grass, he didn't want to start a forest fire). Kris thought it was gorgeous but she was also confused. She noticed Junior's clothing. "Are we going out somewhere or something because I wanna stop home first if we are."-Kris said jabbing a thumb the way she had just come. Junior just took a deep breath and held her hands in his. "What's going on Junior?"-she asked

"Kris when I saw you playing with Hailey I realized that I love you. Not that I didn't know it before but something just…um…clicked I guess."-He was stammering over his own words and Kris thought it was adorable. She let out a little giggle with made Junior relax a little bit.

"I love you Kris Furillo, and I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me; letting me try and make you as happy as you make me."-Junior got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Kris brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped. It was a beautiful ring and she fell in love with it, just like Junior. Suddenly she realized Junior had stood up worryingly because she hadn't given him an answer yet. She laughed at herself and said, "Of course, nothing would make me happier." Kris said with a tear in her eye. Junior slipped the ring on her finger and cupped his hands around her face, he kissed her passionately and then suddenly everyone Kris loved came from behind trees with balloons and champagne and 'Congrats' and 'I am so happy for you'. Kris suddenly lost Junior in the scramble and tripped. Tim caught her.

"Hello Miss Bride-To-Be."-Tim said with a smile, bringing her back to her feet.

"Thanks Tim, I can't believe it can you believe it?"-Kris said getting all giddy.

"Actually I can, you owe me $200!"-Tim said with a smirk

"What!"-Kris still couldn't hide her smile

"A little after we started going out I said you would get married before me and you said I would get married before you. And if we got married to each other we would combine bank accounts anyway."-Tim

Just than Junior came up and put his arm around Kris shoulders. "Hey babe sorry I lost you. What are you talking about?"-He couldn't hide his smile either.

"Um…Junior…would you mind if we waited until after Tim gets married for us to get married, I don't feel like being in debt $200."-Kris said with a giggle. When she looked up at Junior's pale face she quickly took it back. "Oh my god Junior relax, I was kidding!" Thank god the color returned back to Junior's face.

"I love you," he said before kissing Kris on the lips. Things were finally right with the world for Kris Furillo.

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry it took so long to finish this up but I am done. This story it over! The End. If there are any other fans out there feel free to write a sequel or something. I would love to read it! Hope you liked my story!**


End file.
